Maji Love STARISH
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Pengambilan gambar selanjutnya yaitu murid-murid Saotome Gakuen tengah mengikuti Summer Camp. Tanpa di duga, hubungan antara Otoya dan Cecil semakin akrab. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tokiya?/ Update chap 8! / I Miss You, A! (Part I)
1. First Drama STARISH

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T **semi** M **(mudah-mudahan nggak lebih)

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**First Drama STARISH**

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam saat Tokiya Ichinose menyelesaikan buku baru yang dibelinya siang ini. Ia melirik sebentar pada jam kecil berbentuk kotak di sebelah bingkai foto dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya sewaktu masih kecil. Lama ia terdiam memperhatikan foto tersebut sampai tak menyadari kedatangan teman sekamarnya.

"Huaaa! Padahal aku ingin beli senar gitar, tapi gerbang sudah dikunci. Menyebalkan!"

"..."

Otoya Ittoki—teman sekamar Tokiya—menyipit begitu sadar bahwa temannya itu tengah melamun. Senyum kecil atau bisa dibilang seringaian nampak di wajah tampannya. Laki-laki itu melepas jaket merahnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas kasurnya kemudian melangkah mendekati Tokiya sambil berjinjit. "Tokiya!" serunya bermaksud mengageti dengan menepuk kedua bahu laki-laki berambut biru gelap tersebut.

Sesuai dugaan, laki-laki itu tersentak kaget. Namun ia tidak berbalik menghadap Otoya.

"Tokiya?" panggilnya dengan nada khawatir seraya menatap wajah Tokiya.

"..."

Kedua alis Otoya bertautan melihat teman sekamarnya itu memalingkan wajah. "Kau sedang ada masalah, Tokiya?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia berjongkok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Tokiya? Jawab dong," pinta Otoya dengan wajah cemberut. Padahal sudah lebih dari satu setengah tahun mereka berbagi kamar, tapi Tokiya masih saja tak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat berbicara."

Sesuai perkataan Otoya, laki-laki itu langsung menatapnya. Menatap lurus pada iris mata _ruby_ miliknya. Senyum ceria khasnya kembali terlihat di wajah Otoya lalu ia terkekeh pelan begitu rona merah secara samar-samar nampak di kedua pipi Tokiya. "Wah! Tokiya _blushing_!" serunya secara tiba-tiba.

"Nggak, siapa bilang?" Wajah Tokiya kembali seperti semula, datar.

"Aku, barusan."

"Nggak jadi beli senar gitar?"

Otoya menggeleng pelan seraya berdiri. "Gerbangnya sudah dikunci, terpaksa harus beli besok." Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya yang berada di sisi kiri. "Padahal ini bukan asrama, tapi tetap saja kita tidak diberi kebebasan untuk keluar malam-malam kalau bukan karena pekerjaan," keluhnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan tanpa sadar ia menguap.

Dari tempatnya duduk Tokiya memperhatikan sosok itu dalam diam.

"Tokiya, aku tidur duluan. _Oyasu—_hoaaam_—mi_."

Mendengar suaranya mau tidak mau membuat Tokiya menahan tawa.

"Zzzzz." Entah kenapa jika mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari teman sekamarnya itu seperti sebuah _lullaby_ yang membuatnya ikut mengantuk. Tapi ia memilih untuk menahan rasa kantuknya dengan mengambil sebuah buku catatan lalu membukanya. Nampak sebuah foto berukuran 2R terselip di sana. Tangan putihnya membenarkan sedikit letak foto itu yang agak miring ke kiri. Ia kembali menengok ke arah Otoya yang sudah bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya di balik selimut.

"Sejak awal ini memang salah," bisik Tokiya sambil menyangga dagu.

Mata _dark sapphire_-nya terus menatap sosok yang ada di foto tersebut.

_Drrrt. Drrrttt._

Ponsel berwarna jingga milik Otoya bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Tokiya berjalan mendekati meja itu lalu melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan pada Otoya selarut ini. '_Cecil'_. Nama itu tercetak jelas di layar, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Tokiya sekarang. Melainkan sebuah foto di mana dirinya dengan si pemilik tengah tersenyum tipis di sana yang mereka ambil saat pergi ke taman bermain bersama member STARISH lainnya. Tanpa seizin dari si pemilik, ia membuka pesan tersebut. _'Otoya, kau sudah tidur?' _Dengusan kesal keluar begitu saja dari Tokiya begitu membaca pesan tidak penting dari Cecil. _Tentu saja si berisik itu sudah tidur kalau jam dua belas, _katanya dalam hati, kesal.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dari dalam hatinya, rasa marah dan cemburu muncul. Ia berpikir sebentar. Jika saja Otoya belum tidur, pasti mereka berdua akan saling berbalas pesan atau mungkin menghabiskan malam dengan memandangi bintang seperti seminggu yang lalu. Ya, Tokiya pernah menangkap basah mereka berdua di halaman belakang tengah melakukannya.

"_Kami hanya melihat bintang-bintang saja, Tokiya," kata Cecil saat ia bertanya._

"Ne, ne,_ Tokiya. Ayo ikut lihat bintang sampai pagi!" ajak Otoya._

"_Huh? Kegiatan bodoh apa itu? Lihat bintang sampai pagi."_

Perlahan ia menaruh kembali ponsel Otoya ke tempat semula setelah ingatan tentang malam itu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Secara sengaja laki-laki yang selama ini menyamar menjadi HAYATO tersebut menghapusnya dari kotak pesan.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tokiya berjalan mendekati kasur laki-laki berambut merah tersebut dan berhenti tepat di samping kasur Otoya. Ia sempat terbius dengan wajah tenang laki-laki itu ketika tidur lalu membenarkan selimutnya begitu melihat tubuh Otoya yang sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan. "Semoga mimpi indah," bisik Tokiya sambil mengelus pelan rambut merahnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan itu ingin menjauh kalau saja tak ada tangan lainnya yang menahan pergerakannya. "Otoya!?" Tanpa sadar ia memekik karena terlalu kaget.

"_Ari...gatou_..."

Senyum kembali tampak di wajah tampannya.

"...Tokiya..."

Rasa senang diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam relung hatinya mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Terlebih saat ini Otoya tengah tertidur. Tokiya menatap sosok itu sebelum melepas tangan Otoya dari pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku," lirih Tokiya seraya mendekatkan diri pada wajah tenang Otoya.

_Cup._

Ciuman hangat dari Tokiya mendarat di kening laki-laki yang identik dengan merah itu.

"_Oyasumi_."

* * *

**~ Otoya x Tokiya ~**

* * *

Suasana tenang di pagi hari membuat Tokiya malas untuk terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah tampannya ke dalam selimut saat sinar matahari mengenai wajah. Namun ketenangan yang didapat langsung hancur setelah seseorang dengan seenaknya menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tokiya tetap keras kepala untuk tidak bangun.

"Tokiya, banguuun. Hari sudah pagi."

"Hnn."

Seseorang yang membangunkannya itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Otoya—hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya melihat Tokiya yang berbalik membelakanginya. "Tokiya, cepat bangun! Ada pengumuman dari Presdir dan kau harus bangun!" seru Otoya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh teman sekamarnya itu untuk bangun.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Dan aku akan kena omel anak-anak!"

"Hnn."

"Huaaa! Tokiya! Cepat banguuun!" Kesabaran Otoya nampaknya sudah habis melihat Tokiya yang masih tidak mau bangun. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide licik muncul di otaknya. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Otoya dan dalam hitungan detik ia memaksa Tokiya untuk menghadap padanya.

"Otoya, apa ya—"

"..."

"..."

Kedua mata Tokiya melotot dan reflek memundurkan kepalanya. "OTOYA!" Laki-laki itu malah cengengesan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya yang membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah ia dekatkan padanya, seolah ingin menciumnya. Jantung Tokiya langsung berdetak secara 'liar' mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Heeeh? Responmu terlalu berlebihan, Tokiya," kata Otoya dengan _innocent_-nya.

"_Urusai_."

Otoya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah _blushing_ Tokiya. "Tokiya _blushing_ lagi~!"

"_URUSAI_!"

"Hahaha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh Otoya, Presdir datang setelah semua anggota STARISH berkumpul di ruang latihan. Nampak semua tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Presdir barusan. Bahkan cangkir teh yang dipegang Masato Hijirakawa hampir jatuh karena terlalu syok. "Jadi~ kalian mau 'kan membintangi film ini, hm~?" tanya Presdir Shining Saotome sekali lagi. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"_Anoo_, Presdir, apa film itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Nanami Haruka, komposer STARISH yang ikut tinggal di sana bersama ketujuh pangeran tampan tersebut.

"_No, no, no_. Ini tidak berlebihan kok."

"Tapi sudah jelas kalau di dalamnya ada adegan _Boys Love_," sahutnya lagi.

"Hmm~." Shining Saotome mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya ada peraturan untuk 'tidak bersangkutan dengan cinta'," kata Shou.

Shining mengangguk sekali lagi. Ya, itu memang peraturan yang sudah dibuatnya. Melarang anak murid dan artis di agensinya untuk berhubungan, dalam kata lain 'bercinta'. "Yaaa, memang aku membuat peraturan itu tapi sebagai artis profesional, kalian harus memberikan 'cinta' kalian pada para fans yang selalu men-_support_ kalian. Bagaimana pun juga jarang-jarang ada tawaran seperti ini dan yang kudengar, novelnya sudah terjual lebih dari jutaan _copy_," jelas Shining sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel dengan _cover_ STARISH versi _chibi_ di depannya.

Natsuki yang berada paling dekat dengan sang Presdir tampak memperhatikan novel itu.

"Huaaa! Cecil! Kapan kau beli novel itu?" Otoya memekik secara tiba-tiba.

Diam-diam ternyata Cecil tengah membaca novel yang sama sambil duduk di sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Karena terlalu penasaran, jadi aku membelinya kemarin sore setelah pemotretan," jelasnya. Tawa kecil terdengar kemudian. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya saat membacanya, Otoya."

Mendengar perkataan Cecil membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Memang bagaimana isinya?" tanya Masato.

"Seperti yang ada di proposal, _scene_-nya juga tidak separah yang kalian pikirkan."

Ren membaca ulang proposal yang dimaksud Cecil. "Memang sih, yaaa paling cuma _scene kissing_ saja yang parah," katanya dan sukses membuat suasana kembali sunyi. Mata _light sapphire_-nya melirik sebentar ke arah seseorang yang menjadi pasangannya di drama tersebut, Masato Hijirikawa. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh sendiri membaca _summary_ yang dijelaskan di proposal itu.

Shou Kurusu melirik sebentar ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Yang benar saja! Masa' aku harus berpasangan dengan Natsuki sebagai 'kekasih' begitu! Aku menolaknya!" seru Shou sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

Natsuki menatap laki-laki _chibi_ itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Shou-_chan_..."

"Apa!?"

"Pasti seru kalau berakting seperti itu," kata Natsuki sambil memeluk teman sekamarnya tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia memeluk, Shou langsung menghindar.

"Tetap saja ini seperti pelecehan," komentar Tokiya dengan nada datar.

Otoya menengok padanya. "Pelecehan?"

Merasa diperhatikan, Tokiya menengok. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, di situ jelas-jelas kau menjadi '_uke_' yang diperebutkan," jelasnya dengan kesal. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak merona saat menjelaskan.

"Eeeh?"

Wajah Haruka Nanami memerah karena tanpa sadar membayangkannya.

Shining Saotome hanya bisa terdiam karena baru kali ini mendapat tawaran untuk kerja sama membuat sebuah film layar lebar bertema _Boys Love_. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak. Namun begitu tahu bahwa si pengarang novel itu adalah penggemar STARISH, ia tentu harus berpikir ulang. Shining memang senang mendengarnya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan para artisnya. Terlebih STARISH merupakan grup pendatang baru di dunia _entertainment_.

"Tapi asal itu bisa membuat penggemar bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Otoya Ittoki yang mengangkat kedua bahunya, pasrah.

"Jadi, kau bersedia menerima tawaran ini, Ittoki?" tanya Masato tidak percaya.

"Aku... tidak hanya ingin memberikan musikku pada penggemar saja, tapi aku juga ingin membuat mereka bahagia," jelasnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ittoki-_kun_..." Haruka menggumamkan namanya lalu tersenyum.

Tokiya menghela napas melihatnya.

"AAARGH! Kenapa harus ada film yang bertemakan Boys Love di dunia ini sih!?"

"Aku pernah dengar sebelumnya, walaupun temanya seperti itu ternyata masih saja laku," kata Masato yang menyahuti gerutuan Shou. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Shou semakin frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya yang tidak tertutupi topi. "Kalau sampai aku bertemu pengarangnya, aku ak—"

"—_konnichi wa_."

Belum sempat Shou menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara asing terdengar dari ambang pintu ruang latihan. Sontak semuanya menengok. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang tengah berdiri di sana dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap ketujuh anggota STARISH dan Haruka. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan pengarangnya, Shou Kurusu-_san_?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar dan tanpa emosi sama sekali.

"Kau... jangan-jangan..." Shou tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena terkejut.

Shining berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Yap! Seperti yang ada di pikiranmu, Mr. Kurusu. Dialah pengarang dari novel 'Maji Love STARISH' itu," katanya sambil mendorong sedikit gadis tersebut untuk mendekati mereka. "Namanya Michiko Sawaragi, ia pernah menjadi siswi di Class A, Saotome Gakuen dan keluar setelah STARISH debut."

"Eeeh? Class A!?" pekik Otoya dan Shou secara bersamaan.

Haruka yang juga terkejut hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya.

"Class A... tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu sebe..."

Ucapan Masato terputus begitu mengingat seorang gadis yang satu kelas dengannya dan duduk di barisan ketiga setelah barisan Haruka. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu adalah Michiko Sawaragi, teman sekelasnya sewaktu di Saotome Gakuen. Ia terlihat membungkukkan badannya dengan gerakan kaku seraya berucap, "_Yoroshiku onegashimasu_."

Tercengang, hanya itu yang dilakukan anggota STARISH dan Haruka.

"Karena ada suatu alasan, Miss Sawaragi memilih untuk pindah sekolah," jelas Shining.

_Tik, tik, tik_. Suasana sunyi kembali tercipta.

"Kenapa... kau membuat novel tentang kami?" tanya Otoya memecah kesunyian.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab gadis itu datar. Mendengar jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas tersebut membuat semuanya terdiam. Kalau dilihat dari tingkah dan ekspresi wajahnya saat bertemu langsung dengan sang idola—STARISH—ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia sama sekali. Bahkan terkesan seperti seorang _hater_ STARISH. Ia terlihat menunduk sambil mencengkeram tali selempang tasnya.

Tokiya melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Dia hanya terlalu gugup," gumamnya.

Perkataan singkat dari laki-laki itu langsung menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Tingkahmu terlihat lucu, Michi-_chan_!" seru Natsuki seraya berjalan mendekat. Suara memekik terdengar saat ia sampai di hadapan sang gadis berparas manis itu. Kedua mata beriris _emerald_ milik Natsuki berkaca-kaca begitu melihat wajah Michiko mulai merona. "Huaaa! _Kawaii_!" serunya lagi sambil memeluk gadis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Shou langsung menarik Natsuki untuk menjauh setelah melihat Michiko yang terlihat kesulitan bernapas. "Kau ingin membuatnya mati, hah!?"

"Tapi ekspresinya sama lucunya dengan Shou-_chan_."

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

Michiko kembali membungkukkan badan secara tiba-tiba. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena menulis naskah itu. Maaf, jika novel yang kubuat sudah membuat kalian marah dan merasa ini adalah penghinaan. Tapi semua ide itu terus mengalir begitu saja dalam benakku setelah melihat keakraban kalian selama di sekolah. Aku... tidak bisa menahannya dan menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan," jelasnya dengan badan masih membungkuk.

"Sawaragi-_san_..." Haruka berjalan menghampiri Michiko begitu melihat setitik cairan yang terjatuh menyentuh lantai berbahan kayu. "Pasti... kau sangat menyukai STARISH. Iya, kan?" tanyanya.

Perlahan gadis manis itu mengangguk. "Aku... sa-sangat menyukai musik Nanami-_san_ yang kalian bawakan sejak awal."

Haruka kembali tersenyum lalu memandangi anggota STARISH.

Ren dan Masato mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku tetap keberatan," kata mereka secara bersamaan.

Tokiya juga menyusul mereka berdua. "Aku juga."

"Hmm~, sepertinya akan sulit jika sudah seperti ini," gumam Shining.

Mendengar tiga _member_ STARISH menolak, membuat Michiko kembali berdiri tegak. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi poni ratanya. Tapi Haruka mengerti perasaan gadis di hadapannya ini karena mendapat penolakan dari sang idolanya secara langsung. "Tak bisakah kalian memikirkannya lagi? M-mungkin film ini akan membuat nama kalian semakin terkenal. Terlebih film ini khusus dibuat oleh penggemar kalian sendiri," bujuk sang komposer sambil memegang kedua bahu Michiko yang tampak menurun.

"_All right, all right_. Kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkannya lagi," putus Shining.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu pun pergi sambil berputar-putar seperti seorang _ballerina_.

"..." Tak ada tatapan melongo seperti biasanya karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gadis yang merupakan mantan murid Class A tersebut tampak berbalik, bermaksud untuk pergi. "Aku sebagai penulis naskah tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menerima tawaran ini jika kalian memang tidak menginginkannya. Tapi... aku senang karena idolaku... membaca naskah yang sudah kubuat untuknya." Ia pun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Haruka dan lainnya setelah tersenyum tipis yang justru terlihat seperti senyuman penuh kekecewaan.

Hening kembali melanda ruangan tersebut.

Otoya bangkit dari sofa. "Baru kali ini... aku melihat penggemar yang kecewa seperti itu di hadapanku secara langsung." Ia pun ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, bukan ia saja yang pertama kali melihat seorang fan yang kecewa, anggota STARISH lainnya—minus Tokiya karena pernah mendapat tatapan kecewa dari fans sebagai sosok HAYATO. Haruka mengikuti Otoya untuk keluar ruangan, bermaksud untuk mengejar Michiko yang kemungkinan masih tak berada jauh dari rumah STARISH.

**To Be Continued**

**Ohayou, konnichi wa, konban wa, minna-san! Sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya Oto Ichiiyan. Seperti di profil, kalian bisa panggil saya 'Oto' atau 'Ichi'. Saya penggemar Uta no Prince-sama dan ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya buat karena terlalu cinta pada anime UtaPri.**

**Mungkin ada yang heran dengan OC—yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya gadis berambut indigo panjang dan mantan Class A itu adalah OC buatan saya—tapi coba para pembaca kembali flashback atau tonton lagi episode 1, 2, dan 4 (kalau gak salah). Di situ terlihat jelas ada satu murid yang duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan setelah barisan Otoya dan Haruka. Di awal saya sempat bingung memilih siswi dari Class A yang berperan menjadi penulis naskah di sini karena inceran saya ini sikapnya nggak misterius dan pendiam. Tapi cuma dia yang menarik perhatian saya.**

**Selain itu, saya juga minta maaf karena si OC yang akan mengendalikan alurnya. Kan di sini dia jadi penulis naskahnya. :D**

**Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya. #bow**


	2. Their Answer

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T **semi** M **(mudah-mudahan nggak lebih)

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**Their Answer**

* * *

Kedatangan seorang Michiko Sawaragi ke rumah—atau bisa dibilang _base camp_ STARISH—membuat suasana rumah itu sedikit banyak berubah. Mulai dari Otoya yang 'ngambek' dan memilih menghindar dari semuanya—minus pada Shou yang malah ikut-ikutan 'ngambek'—sampai Haruka pun juga ikut menghindar dari semua anggota STARISH, tanpa terkecuali. Natsuki cemberut sejak kemarin karena terus diacuhkan oleh Shou, begitu juga Tokiya. Namun laki-laki itu terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya dan justru Otoya yang dibuat kesal.

"Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakkan kalian. Sampai kapan begini terus?" tanya Tokiya.

"Sampai kalian bertiga mau menerima tawaran Sawaragi," jawab Shou dan Otoya.

Cecil menyangga dagu dan menghentikan sarapannya. "Apa salahnya menerima tawaran kerja sama dari penggemar sendiri? Lagipula, ceritanya menarik dan entah kenapa aku berpikir, ada beberapa yang diambil dari kehidupan nyata," kata laki-laki yang masih memakai piyama tidur itu, bermaksud untuk membujuk secara tidak langsung.

Ren dan Masato mendelik secara bersamaan.

"Kau mungkin tidak bermasalah, tapi tidak untukku," kata _heir_ keluarga Hijirikawa.

"Memangnya kenapa, Masato-_kun_?" tanya si pihak netral, Natsuki.

"_Tsk_, sudahlah. Aku harus datang ke studio pemotretan sekarang."

Keempat pihak yang menerima tawaran tersebut—minus Cecil—menatap kepergian Masato dengan wajah cemberut. Shou mendengus seraya mengambil _blazer_ krem miliknya yang sengaja ia taruh di sandaran kursi lalu ikut keluar. Shou keluar, Natsuki pun ikut karena hari ini mereka berdua ada jadwal _talk show_.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Shou? Bukannya dia yang pertama kali menolak secara terang-terangan?" tanya Ren bingung.

"..."

Ren yang sudah selesai sarapan hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku terima."

"..."

"Aku sudah menerimanya, tak bisakah kalian tidak mengacuhkanku lagi?"

Otoya menatap sebentar pada laki-laki yang kini memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan dipadukan _jeans_ selutut tersebut lalu kembali memakan roti bakarnya. "Sikap dan wajahmu masih diragukan, Ren." Sesaat wajah kecewa Michiko kembali terngiang di benaknya dan membuat Otoya jadi malas makan. "Aku selesai," katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Habiskan makananmu," suruh orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Tokiya.

"Malas." Dengan keras Otoya menepisnya dan pergi.

Satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana—Haruka—hanya menunduk, tanpa ada niat untuk kembali memakan roti panggang yang masih tersisa setengah bagian di hadapannya itu.

* * *

**._. Maji Love '-'**

* * *

Dalam diam mata _ruby_-nya memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari rumah STARISH. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa saat memasang kacamata berbentuk persegi panjang di wajah tampannya. "Kenapa... kau bersihkeras untuk tidak menerima tawaran kerja ini, Tokiya?" lirih si pemiliki iris mata _ruby_ tersebut bernama Otoya Ittoki. Di tangannya terlihat novel buatan Michiko Sawaragi yang dibelinya kemarin sore bersama Shou dan Natsuki.

Otoya membaca halaman 24 yang baru ia buka.

Rasa khawatir selalu ada saat membacanya, apalagi pada bagian dirinya dengan Tokiya.

Halaman demi halaman ia baca. Rasa takjub, tidak percaya, dan penasaran akan kelanjutannya membuat Otoya ingin cepat-cepat membaca novel itu sampai selesai. Sebuah imajinasi mengenai jalan ceritanya pun bisa tergambar dengan jelas di benak laki-laki tersebut. Apalagi saat novel itu menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dengan Tokiya saat pertama kali bertemu. Di situ diceritakan, mereka bertemu karena Tokiya kehilangan sang ibu yang tengah mengantri di supermarket dan Otoya datang untuk membantunya mencari sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa pelan begitu membaca bagian Shou dan Natsuki.

1 menit berlalu, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

2 menit berlalu, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya secara perlahan.

3 menit berlalu... "HUAAA! Kenapa ada di sini!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti seseorang tengah berteriak tepat di telinganya, Michiko langsung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sinar matahari tampak malu-malu menyinari kamar bernuansa matahari terbenam tersebut. Sang pemilik kamar sedikit terkantuk-kantuk karena waktu tidurnya masih jauh dari kata 'cukup'. Ia baru saja tertidur tiga jam yang lalu. Menggerutu pelan, hanya itu yang dilakukannya seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Michiko-_hime_, sarapan sudah siap. Mau dibawa ke kamar atau tidak?" tanya pelayan.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menengok lalu menjawabnya singkat. "Tidak perlu."

"Baik." Pelayan tersebut membungkuk pada Nonanya kemudian keluar kamar.

_Drrrt. Drrrttt._

Sebuah pesan masuk menginstrupsi kegiatannya lagi. "Siapa lagi yang ngirim pesan sepagi ini?" kesal Michiko sambil melangkah mundur menuju meja belajar di mana ponselnya ditaruh. _'Maaf, ini Tokiya Ichinose dari STARISH. Bisa kita bertemu jam 3 sore nanti?' _Sebuah senyuman lebar nampak di wajah manis Michiko, tak lupa semburat merah juga terlihat di kedua pipinya. Ia membalasnya tanpa memperdulikan dari mana sang idola mendapat nomornya.

'_Baiklah. Temui aku di Fairy Café jam 3 sore.'_

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 P.M. saat Michiko sampai di Fairy Café.

_Kring, kring._

"_Irasshaimase, Goushujin-sama._"

Kedua mata _amethyst_-nya menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke _café_.

"Maaf, telat," kata orang tersebut seraya duduk di hadapan Michiko. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil menyeruput kopi mocacinno yang dipesannya. "Kebetulan, aku juga baru sampai tiga menit yang lalu setelah bertemu dengan Saotome-_san_," jelas Michiko. Ia melepas topi _baseball_ yang sedari tadi berada di atas kepalanya setelah meminum kopi. Nampak di hadapannya sebuah laptop berwarna hitam dalam _mode on_ dan membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti tengah rapat kecil jika dilihat dari jauh.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan baru di meja Michiko.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau sampai ingin bertemu denganku, Ichinose-_san_?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut begitu sang pelayan pergi.

"Kenapa kau menulis novel itu?" tanya Tokiya Ichinose juga _to the point_.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, 'aku tidak tahu'. Ide itu terus saja mengalir dalam benakku dan tanpa sadar semuanya sudah tertuang ke dalam tulisan," jawabnya cepat seraya mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Rasa curiga terlihat dengan jelas di kedua mata Tokiya dan membuat Michiko menatapnya balik. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku berpikir, kau bukan sekedar gadis biasa."

Michiko hanya menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali.

Alis Tokiya terangkat. "Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Aku hanya salah satu dari sekian banyaknya fans STARISH yang ingin bekerja sama dengan idola-idolanya untuk membuat film layar lebar," jawabnya dengan nada yang terkesan datar. Bahkan lebih datar dari suara Tokiya. Ia meminum lagi kopi pesanannya kemudian menyangga dagu, tanpa sekali pun beralih dari layar laptopnya. Andai sang idola tahu apa yang ada di layar tersebut karena di situ terlihat jelas sosok Tokiya Ichinose yang tengah menyamar dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Tokiya juga penasaran dengan apa yang ada di layar laptop itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya lagi."

"Silahkan."

* * *

**'-' STARISH ._.**

* * *

Sesuai yang diperintahkan Tokiya, semua anggota STARISH berkumpul di ruang latihan setelah makan malam selesai. Haruka Nanami juga terlihat dengan memakai piyama tidur dilapisi _sweater_ merah muda tengah duduk di sofa panjang. Di sampingnya ada Otoya dan Shou yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi tak terpisahkan, ke mana-mana selalu berdua.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tokiya?" tanya Masato yang berdiri di samping Natsuki.

Yang ditanya malah terdiam sebentar. "Di mana Cecil?"

"Aku di sini," sahut si Pangeran Agnapolis yang tengah terduduk di kusen jendela.

Merasa sudah lengkap, Tokiya mulai rapat kecil-kecilan sebelum tidur tersebut. "Aku ingin membicarakan tawaran kerja sama dengan Michiko Sawaragi." Suasana menjadi hening di detik itu juga. "Sore tadi, aku bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Sawaragi-_san_, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya," ungkap laki-laki berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Michiko Sawaragi. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara dan sekarang menjadi penerus sah bisnis keluarganya yang terbagi dalam beberapa cabang," jelas Ren sambil mengingat-ingat.

Masato menambahkan. "Keluargaku dan Sawaragi pernah bekerja sama untuk membangun sebuah vila penginapan di daerah Hokkaido."

"Eeeh?"

Semuanya melongo, minus Tokiya.

Dari penjelasan kedua _heir_ tersebut, jelas 'kan bahwa gadis bermarga Sawaragi itu juga termasuk dari keluarga yang terpandang. Entah kenapa suasana agak mencekam. "Kalau begitu... tak ada pilihan lain 'kan untuk menerima tawarannya." Ucapan Cecil membuat semuanya mengangguk secara perlahan. Bahkan orang kaya seperti Ren dan Masato yang baru saja tersadar dengan latar belakang si penulis novel itu hanya mengangguk karena merasa akan ada ancaman yang datang jika STARISH sampai menolaknya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Ren?" tanya Tokiya.

Ren berusaha mengingat lagi. "Hmm, sepertinya pernah tapi entah kapan. Aku lupa."

Otoya tak peduli dengan latar belakang Michiko, yang terpenting semua mau menerima tawaran kerja dari penggemar STARISH tersebut. "Sudah 'kan, tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanyanya seraya bangkit dari sofa, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamar lalu tidur. Namun Haruka mengangkat tangan kanannya secara perlahan.

"Tunggu dulu, aku punya satu permintaan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Michiko Sawaragi terus saja memandang takjub rumah milik STARISH yang terlihat sederhana dengan model ala Eropa Barat. Padahal ia pernah ke sana sebelumnya, tapi Michiko tidak menyadari betapa artistiknya bangunan tersebut. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil ponsel dari saku kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang ia pakai kemudian memotretnya.

_Ckleeek._ Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat sosok Cecil Aijima tengah berdiri di sana.

"Selamat datang di _base camp_ STARISH," katanya ramah.

Gadis penyuka pakaian yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu mengangguk.

Sosok Shou Kurusu keluar dari pintu lainnya yang masih tertutup. "_Ohayou_, Sawaragi."

"_Ohayou_," jawab gadis itu singkat sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja. Di lihat dari mana pun, penggemar STARISH yang satu ini tidak terlihat seperti punya niat untuk pindah tempat tinggal. Malah kelihatan kalau gadis tersebut ingin pergi _camping_ dengan hanya membawa satu ransel dan tas selempang berukuran kecil yang menggangtung di leher.

"Kau itu niat nggak sih, tinggal sementara di sini?" tanya Shou heran.

"Kan hanya sementara, memang kau berniat membiarkanku tinggal selamanya di sini?"

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu mendelik. "Anak ini...," geramnya.

"Ayo masuk, yang lain dan Presdir juga sudah menunggumu di dalam," ajak Cecil. Michiko pun mengikutinya dengan berjalan santai. Di belakangnya terlihat Shou yang kesal sendiri karena dapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Michiko. Kedua mata beriris _amethyst_ miliknya tampak memperhatikan isi dari tiap ruangan yang dilaluinya hingga ke ruang latihan STARISH. Rasa gugup saat pertama kali ke sana, kini menghilang tak tersisa sama sekali. Ia merasa rumah itu sudah menjadi rumahnya sendiri. Bisa dibilang gadis ini pintar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"_Good morning, Miss_ Sawaragi~," sapa Shining Saotome.

Michiko membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Saotome-_san_."

"_Ohayou_, Sawaragi-_san_," sapa Haruka Nanami seraya tersenyum manis.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Nanami-_san_, STARISH. " Ia membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"_Hai, hai, hai_. Sekarang silahkan duduk di samping _Miss_ Nanami," suruh Presdir. Melihat gadis itu menurut, membuatnya tersenyum. Salah satu anggota STARISH yang sangat menyukai benda imut dan mungil langsung menatap Michiko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Shou yang berdiri di samping laki-laki tersebut hanya menepuk kening. Sepertinya nyawa Michiko akan terancam.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ milik Cecil tampak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Michiko.

Sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit lalu, ia merasa ada aura aneh keluar dari gadis itu.

"Jadi, sesuai permintaan dari _Miss_ Nanami, kau akan tinggal di sini sampai syuting selesai," kata Shining. Michiko tampak mengangguk dan tampak mencari sesuatu dari dalam ransel hitamnya. Mulut Shining langsung membentuk huruf 'O' begitu melihat beberapa naskah dialog yang sudah dibukukan untuk tiap pemain dikeluarkan oleh Michiko dari ransel.

"_PERFECT_!" seru Presdir 'nyentrik' tersebut.

Semua anggota STARISH _sweat drop_. _Anak ini benar-benar niat buat film ternyata._

"_Anoo_, aku butuh bantuan Nanami-_san_," pinta gadis itu sambil membuka sebuah _file_ berwarna merah dengan tulisan '_Akuma Techo_' di bagian depan. Dengan sigap—atau bisa dibilang ketakutan?—Haruka melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Michiko. Ia sempat berpikir, 'benarkah gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan teman sekelasnya di Class A dulu?' Rasa-rasanya gadis itu berbeda 180° dari yang Haruka kenal. Belum sempat ia melihat, Michiko langsung merobek selembar kertas dari _file_-nya. Wajah sang komposer STARISH itu terlihat bingung karena berisi coret-coretan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Michiko memperlihatkan senyum cerianya. "Kau pasti bisa."

"Hah? _Etoo_, aku masih tidak mengerti, Sawaragi-_san_," kata Haruka polos.

Jari telunjuk Michiko membentuk lingkaran di atas kertas tersebut. "Ini tema dari lagu yang ingin kumasukkan sebagai _soundtrack_ film Maji Love STARISH." Tiba-tiba ia menepuk bahu Haruka dengan satu tangan dan sukses membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu meringis. "Kemampuanku membuat musik masih berada jauh di bawahmu. Lagipula," Michiko tersenyum tipis, "kau yang lebih mengerti tentang STARISH. Aku hanya akan menentukan temanya saja supaya tidak terlalu melenceng dari novel."

Haruka menatap kertas itu sebentar. "_H-hai_."

Pandangan sang penulis novel teralih pada anggota STARISH. "Kalian bisa baca naskah itu sekarang." Senyum tipis masih terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya saat satu-persatu anggota STARISH mengambil naskahnya sesuai nama. Tersisa beberapa naskah di atas meja, termasuk milik Haruka. Raut wajah penuh keceriaan yang sebelumnya terlihat, kini perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh wajah sayu dengan pandangan kosong seperti di awal ia datang ke _base camp_ STARISH.

"Aku harap, semuanya bisa berjalan lancar."

**To Be Continued**

**YOSH! Saya balik lagi dengan update-an Maji Love STARISH! #Laugh. Jujur, saya kesusahan untuk membuat karakter Michiko Sawaragi yang sesuai dengan karakternya di anime. Jadilah sosok Michiko yang rada-rada ngebingungin orang karena sikap dan pemikirannya suka cepat berubah—tergantung mood—dan terkesan misterius. **

**Bocoran untuk chap depan adalah pengenalan dengan OC lain yang menjadi sutradara dan hari pertama syuting Maji Love STARISH. Mungkin kesan romantis belum keliatan, tapi tunggu aja beberapa chap depan. Saya akan buat alurnya agak cepat.**

**Thanks for Rizuki Satoru (**saya jadi semangat baca review-mu. :) Yokatta kalau Rizuki-san suka dengan alurnya. Kalau soal pair, ditunggu aja karena difokusin untuk satu chara tiap 2-3 chapter, seperti di anime-nya, ahaha. Ini sudah di-update, bisa dicek kelanjutannya, walau masih gak keliatan romance-nya :)**); NaRin RinRin (**sip! Ini sudah dilanjut. Bisa dicek update-nya. :) etoo, mau bocorin sedikit, karena saya suka pair OtoyaxTokiyaxCecil, jadi scene mereka yang paling banyak #NengokBukuIsiSinopsisMLS**); dan silent readers semua! :) Saya usahain untuk update cepat.**

**See ya! #ComeBackHome**


	3. First Day of Making Maji Love STARISH

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : M (**ya! pada akhirnya rating dinaikan! #Laugh**)**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**First Day of Making Maji Love STARISH**

* * *

Haruka Nanami terbangun dari tidurnya saat tengah malam setelah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Sawaragi-_san_?" panggil Haruka pada gadis berambut _indigo_ yang terlihat tengah memakan cemilan sambil berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan memandang heran gadis tersebut. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sawaragi-_san_?" tanyanya.

Michiko menengok. "Eh? Aku membangunkanmu ya, Nanami-_san_?"

"Tidak juga." Komposer STARISH itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Michiko.

"Oh iya, karena sekarang kita sekamar, kau boleh memanggilku Michiko saja."

"Eh?" Gadis bermarga Sawaragi yang kini tengah sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya itu tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar Haruka memekik. Ia memakan _snack_ yang dibawanya tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop. "Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu tidurmu kalau aku mengetik di sini, jadi aku ke ru—"

"—tak apa, Michi-_chan_." Haruka tersenyum memaklumi.

"_Hontou ni_, Haruka-_chan_?"

"_Hai_," jawabnya senang, setelah Michiko memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Tiba-tiba Michiko menggerutu seraya mengetik apa yang terlintas di benaknya. "Menyebalkan rasanya kalau dapat 'ide' di tengah malam, padahal aku ingin beristirahat." Ia tertawa pelan dan menengok ke arah Haruka. "Kau juga selalu seperti ini 'kan, tiap kali mendapat ide bagus tentang musikmu?" tanyanya dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh teman sekamarnya itu, walau dengan raut wajah bingung.

"_Anoo_, apa perlu aku temani?" tanya Haruka.

"Tidak perlu, aku justru tak bisa konsentrasi jika ada orang yang memperhatikanku saat aku sedang mengetik naskah cerita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah lingkar hitam nampak di bawah kedua kantung matanya. Michiko menguap kecil sambil berjalan dengan terkantuk-kantuk menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar untuk sarapan bersama STARISH dan Haruka. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus dapat ide bagus saat tengah malam? Aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman! _katanya dalam hati. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, ia berhenti di ambang pintu yang sengaja dibuka lalu mengintip. Namun aksinya diketahui oleh semuanya, Michiko langsung bersembunyi kemudian mengintip lagi dengan wajah datar—yang membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan Ai Mikaze, bagi STARISH.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Sawaragi?" tanya Shou _sweat drop_.

Saat ditanya, gadis itu malah kembali bersembunyi, lagi?

_Twitch!_ Dahi si penyuka topi itu berkedut. _Gadis ini makin lama makin aneh!_

Haruka tertawa pelan dengan sebiji keringat turun di belakang kepalanya, _sweat drop_. "Michi-_chan_, ayo ke sini. Sarapannya sudah siap," ajaknya seraya menaruh seporsi _sandwich_ buatannya di tempat Michiko yang masih terlihat kosong karena gadis itu masih saja bersembunyi lalu mengintip kemudian sembunyi lagi dengan tidak jelasnya.

Otoya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Michiko. "Kau unik, Sawaragi."

"Unik?" bingungnya dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ke marilah dan cepat sarapan, _Little Heiress_," kata Ren yang seenak jidat memanggil gadis tersebut dengan sebutan '_Little Heiress_'. Melihat kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat _heir_ dari Jinguji _Group_ itu tertawa pelan.

"Jangan seenaknya memberikan panggilan aneh pada orang lain, Jinguji," kata Masato.

Laki-laki yang identik dengan warna jingga itu tersenyum nakal. "Kau mau juga?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari situ, Sawaragi-_san_?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Michiko. Sontak ia menengok dan terlihat Tokiya Ichinose tengah berdiri memandanginya dengan wajah datar. "_Gomen_," cicit Michiko setelah sadar bahwa dirinya menghalangi jalan seraya menyingkir.

"_Mooo_, Tokiya! Jangan terlalu dingin begitu dengan Michi," protes Otoya.

Tokiya tak menyahut dan duduk di sisi kanan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ayo sarapan bersama-sama, Michi-_chan_!" seru Natsuki yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya dari belakang. Michiko pun masuk ke ruang makan sekaligus dapur tersebut lalu duduk tepat di tengah-tengah Natsuki dan Haruka. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar melihat seporsi _sandwich_ buatan Haruka untuknya. "_Ittadakimasu_," bisik gadis itu sambil memejamkan mata, bersyukur atas nikmat yang ada di depannya.

Melihat tingkah Michiko yang kelewat polos, membuat STARISH dan Haruka terdiam.

Shou yang ingin memakan _sandwich_-nya juga ikut diam.

"_Anoo_, apa ada yang salah dengan cara makanku?" tanya Michiko setelah memakan satu gigitan _sandwich_.

"Ahaha, t-tidak kok. Hanya saja, Michi terlihat seperti anak kecil," jujur Otoya.

Aura gelap langsung keluar dari tubuh Michiko. "_Atashi wa kodomo... janai_."

_Crap! Aku salah bicara! _Otoya tertawa dibuat-buat, "a-ah iya, Michi bukan anak kecil."

Senyum ceria terlihat di wajah manisnya dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menghela napas lega. _Bahkan saat marah kelihatan lebih menyeramkan dari Shou_, kata anggota STARISH—minus Shou—dan Haruka. "Eh? Kalian tidak makan? Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat ke studio," tukas Michiko seraya memakan _sandwich_-nya lagi.

Suasana jadi tenang walau ada sedikit keributan antara Natsuki dan Shou.

Kedua iris mata _amethyst_ milik Michiko memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dalam diam lalu memandang tangan kanannya. Saat kedua mata itu kembali memandang anggota STARISH, tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan mata Cecil yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya sambil meminum segelas susu putih kesukaannya. Mereka saling memandang tanpa ada niat untuk berpaling, sampai Haruka menyadarkan Michiko yang sempat terperosok ke dalam bola mata _emerald_ tersebut.

"Michi-_chan_ mau lagi _sandwich_-nya?"

Ia menengok lalu tersenyum ceria. "Boleh?"

Teman sekamarnya itu mengangguk seraya menaruh seporsi _sandwich_ lagi ke piring Michiko yang hanya tersisa daun selada dan irisan tomat.

* * *

**'-' Maji Love ._.**

* * *

Sepertinya suasana hati dari seorang Michiko Sawaragi jauh lebih baik dari saat ia datang pertama kali bertemu STARISH. Gadis yang kini berpakaian kemeja berlengan pendek bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih dengan dipadukan celana hitam selutut itu terus saja menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui. Meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak mengenal siapa orang yang disapanya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri para pegawai laki-laki yang ada di gedung teater—milik Agensi Shining lagi?—terpanah melihat Michiko yang nampak manis dengan topi baret berwarna hitam di kepalanya.

_Brak!_

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Michiko dengan penuh semangat dan berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat terjungkal ke belakang karena terlalu kaget.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya datang menghampirinya. "_Ohayou_, Michi."

"Wajahmu tidak berubah, _Ojii-chan_," kata gadis itu dengan _innocent_-nya.

"_Ojii-chan_!?"

"Sikapmu juga masih tidak berubah," sahutnya sambil menjitak pelan kepala Michiko dan tidak menggubris Otoya, Shou, dan Haruka yang memekik kaget. Melihat Michiko meringis, ia pun menengok pada rombongan yang dibawa gadis tersebut. "_Ohayou_, STARISH, Haruka-_chan_," sapanya lalu tersenyum ramah.

"_A-a, ohayou gozaimasu_," jawab mereka.

Natsuki memandang takjub pada laki-laki berambut perak yang kini sedang bercanda dengan Michi. "Aku kaget melihat kakek Michi-_chan_ yang masih semuda itu."

Mendengar ucapan Natsuki, keduanya menengok. "Kakek?"

"Eh? Benar, kan?" Wajah laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu terlihat bingung.

"Pfft! Ahaha! Lihat! Shinomiya-_san_ percaya dengan perkataanku!" seru Michiko.

Di belakang Natsuki, terlihat Shou yang menepuk keningnya sendiri begitu mendengar ucapan dari teman sekamarnya sejak di Saotome Gakuen itu. "_Baka_! Mana mungkin mereka cucu dan kakek! Lihat dan perhatikan!" Dengan paksa ia dorong wajah Natsuki yang sebelumnya menengok padanya untuk memperhatikan sosok si penulis novel Maji Love STARISH dengan laki-laki tersebut. "Wajah mereka nggak mirip, kan? Lagipula mana mungkin seorang Minato Higarashi punya cucu, sementara dirinya saja belum menikah, Natsukiii!" terang Shou dengan nada emosi plus gemas.

"_Sou...ka_. Eh? Minato Higarashi!?" Kini Natsukilah yang memekik.

"Sutradara terbaik empat tahun berturut-turut itu, bukan?" tanya Haruka pada Shou.

Yang ditanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Benar-benar kereeen!"

Minato Higarashi, seperti yang dikatakan Shou. Ia adalah seorang sutradara terkenal yang sudah menyabet empat penghargaan sebagai sutradara terbaik secara berturut-turut itu juga menjadi kandidat di ajang penghargaan yang sama pada tahun ini. Sudah banyak film layar lebar, drama, PV, iklan yang ia sutradarai dan berakhir dengan sukses. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, empat dari enam film layar lebar di mana Minato menjadi sutradara dinobatkan menjadi film terbaik. Oleh karena itu, banyak aktor dan aktris yang ingin membintangi film-filmnya.

"Minato Higarashi, aku yang menjadi sutradara di film ini," kata sang sutradara memperkenalkan diri secara resmi seraya membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Dan kakekku," tambah Michiko. Ia sukses mendapat jitakan lagi dari Minato.

"Anak ini selalu menganggapku 'kakek'. Memang wajahku setua itu, ya?"

Di belakang Minato, terlihat Michiko yang menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali dan membuat anggota STARISH dan Haruka _sweat drop_. "Daripada disebut kakek-cucu, mereka malah terlihat seperti saudara kembar," gumam Haruka tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba Natsuki menggapai tangan kanan Minato lalu berjabat tangan. Tak lupa mata berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman miliknya.

"Aku Natsuki Shinomiya! Sudah lama aku mengagumi film-filmmu, Minato-_san_!"

Semua pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Natsuki mengaku tentang kekagumannya selain pada benda-benda kecil dan imut.

"Ahaha, senang bertemu denganmu, Natsuki-_kun_."

Jiwa laki-laki jangkung itu terasa melayang begitu Minato mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dengan cepat Shou langsung menarik jiwa teman sekamarnya tersebut agar tidak pergi dari tubuhnya karena terlalu senang. "Fuuuh, hampir saja," gumamnya. Tak mau ketinggalan, Shou juga ikut menjabat tangan Minato dengan antusias. "Namaku Shou Kurusu. Mohon bantuannya, Higarashi-_san_!"

"Ternyata selain tertarik dengan Hyuuga-_san_, Kurusu-_san_ juga tertarik dengan _Ojii-chan_," kata Michiko yang tiba-tiba menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Aku hanya mengagumi mereka, tahu!" koreksi Shou.

Gadis itu tampak menganggukkan kepala lalu menulis sesuatu di _file_-nya.

"Masato Hijirikawa. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Higarashi-_san_."

Minato terlihat gugup karena Masato melakukannya dengan terlalu formal.

"Suatu kehormatan tersendiri bisa bekerja sama dengan Higarashi-_san_. Namaku Ren Jinguji dari STARISH." Ia membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu tersenyum penuh pesona. Sutradara berambut perak dengan model melawan grafitasi itu ikut tersenyum dengan _sweat drop_ di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Otoya Ittoki yang sedari tadi sibuk membenarkan resleting jaket birunya tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya. "_Ore, ore, ore! Ore wa Otoya Ittoki desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Minato-_sensei_!"

Kedua iris mata _soft blue_-nya melirik ke tempat Michiko berada kemudian tersenyum.

"_Hai, kochira koso,_ Otoya-_kun_," kata Minato seraya menyentuh pipi kiri Otoya sebentar.

"Eh?" Mendapat perlakuan yang 'spesial' seperti itu membuat Otoya terdiam.

Oh! Tidak lupa semburat merah nampak di kedua pipinya.

"Ehem, perkenalkan. Namaku Tokiya Ichinose. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik beberapa bulan ke depan." Terdengar suara seseorang menahan tawa dari belakang Minato setelah Tokiya memperkenalkan diri. Sontak saja laki-laki itu memberikan _death glare_-nya pada orang tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Michiko Sawaragi. "Apa ada yang lucu, Sawaragi?" tanyanya dengan nada datar—bisa dibilang Tokiya sedang menahan emosi.

Ia menengok dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku tidak menertawaimu, Ichinose-_san_."

Melihat Michiko melirikkan matanya ke arah lain, Tokiya pun mengikutinya.

"Cecil? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di pojokkan begitu?" tanya Otoya seraya menghampirinya. Ternyata sang Pangeran dari Agnapolis itu sibuk dengan benda hidup dan selalu berbunyi 'meow' yang ia temukan tengah memainkan bola plastik hitam di pojokkan ruangan. "Huwaaa! _Kawaii na ano neko wa_!" Ia berjongkok di samping Cecil yang ikut bermain menggelindingkan bola dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri untuk ditangkap oleh si kucing berbulu krem lebat.

Minato menghampiri mereka dan membuat kucing itu ikut menghampirinya.

"Kau menyukai kucing ya, Cecil-_kun_?" Ia menggendong kucing tersebut.

"A-ah! _Gomenasai! Watashi wa Cecil Aijima desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

Gerakan dan cara pelafalan Cecil yang sedikit kaku membuat Minato tertawa pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah Haruka Nanami. "Pasti kau teman sekamar Michi, Haruka Nanami. Kau juga komposer dari STARISH, kan?"

"Eh? Bagaimana..."

"Michi bercerita tentangmu padaku."

Haruka menatap si penulis novel yang sedari tadi sudah duduk dengan _file_ terbuka di hadapannya. Tak lupa sebuah pulpen bertinta merah di tangan kanannya. "O-oh, _soudesu ka_."

* * *

**._. STARISH '-'**

* * *

'Duo M' terlihat tengah menatap serius pada akting Tokiya Ichinose di layar monitor. Michiko bersiul pelan begitu melihat aktingnya yang sangat menjiwai sosok Tokiya dalam novel Maji Love STARISH karanagannya. Walau kemampuan akting Tokiya belum sepenuhnya ia tunjukkan karena di _scene_ kali ini, ia hanya berakting tengah membereskan barang-barangnya karena pindah ke asrama Saotome Gakuen. _Setting_ tempatnya pun dibuat mirip dengan kamar asli Tokiya dan Otoya. Minato juga tersenyum puas saat gerakan tangan Tokiya terhenti dan tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengambil buku catatan berwarna biru gelap miliknya sejak kecil tersebut.

Michiko memberi aba-aba pada Otoya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Bukannya masuk, laki-laki yang kini berpakaian kaos merah dan bercelana jeans panjang itu malah terdiam.

_Twitch!_ Michiko emosi _mode on!_

"_Cut_!"

Dengan seenak jidat, gadis itu langsung menghentikan syutingnya.

"Michi! Jangan seenaknya memotong _scene_!" seru Minato selaku sutradara.

Wajah Michiko yang sejak awal terlihat manis, kini makin manis seperti seorang tupai yang tengah menyimpan makanannya di dalam mulut. "Seharusnya saat aku memberikan aba-aba, Ittoki-_kun_ masuk," jelasnya. Minato terlihat ingin protes, namun Michiko lebih dulu menyelanya. "Aku yang menulis skenario, jadi aku bebas mengatur arah juga agar sesuai dengan naskah."

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang jadi sutradara, _baka_!" kesal Minato.

_Oh, great! Mereka bertengkar lagi_, kata para kru dalam hati.

Baik Michiko dan Minato sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dengan argumen masing-masing. Para kru yang pernah bekerja sama dengan mereka 'sangat' kewalahan jika sang penulis skenario dan sutradara bertengkar, karena sulit membuat mereka akur. Para pemain nampak terdiam dengan _sweat drop_ di kepalanya. Otoya yang meresa bersalah langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Huwaaa! _Gomen, gomen_! Aku melamun tadi!" katanya panik.

"Tidak, tidak. Si Michi yang salah karena tidak pas mengambil _timing_," bela Minato.

"_Mooo_! Aku yakin sesuai dengan ucapan Ichinose-_san_ dalam hati."

"Seberapa yakin, heh?" Sifat arogan Minato mulai keluar sambil mendekatkan wajah pada Michiko yang duduk di sampingnya. "65%." Jawaban gadis itu membuatnya sukses mendapat jitakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dari Minato. "_Baka!_ Pokoknya kalau kau menghentikan _scene_ ini lagi, akan kupenggal kepalamu," ancamnya dengan wajah serius.

Hawa membunuh keluar dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

Yang lain tampak merinding dan melangkah mundur.

"Huh? Siapa takut?" Suara datar Michiko terdengar menantang.

Tak mau memandang gadis itu lebih lama lagi, Minato pun menyuruh Tokiya dan Otoya mengulang kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokiya menghela napas berat begitu melihat tumpukan kardus-kardus dengan gambar beruang merah muda di tiap sisinya. Ia duduk di kasurnya seraya menengok jam dinding. 2.00 P.M., dan satu jam lagi laki-laki itu harus sudah berada di halte bis untuk bertemu dengan _manager_-nya. Tak mau membuang waktu, Tokiya kembali bangkit kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya lagi yang masih berada di dalam tiga kardus.

"_Hei! Sedang apa kau di sini? Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju."_

_Seorang bocah kecil berambut merah bata menatap heran pada Tokiya kecil._

"_A-aku... _Kaa-san_... hiks."_

_Bocah itu terlihat kelabakan begitu mengetahui Tokiya—yang masih berumur lima tahunan itu—tengah menangis. "A-ah! Pasti kau kehilangan Ibumu, ya?" tanyanya lalu mendadak ia memeluk tubuh bocah berambut biru gelap tersebut untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis lagi. Kita cari sama-sama Ibumu di sekitar sini, oke?"_

_Perlahan Tokiya kecil mengangguk dan mengikuti bocah itu yang sedang menuntunnya._

"_Tokiyaaa!" Suara seorang memanggil namanya terdengar dari belakang Tokiya._

_Ia menengok. "_KAA-SAN_!" Dengan segera Tokiya menghampirinya dan melepas tangan bocah yang berniat untuk membantunya mencari sang ibu. Lagi-lagi Tokiya kecil menangis di pelukan ibunya karena ketakutan. "_Kaa-san_, hiks." Mendengar tak ada sahutan dari ibunya, Tokiya mendongak. Wanita itu tengah tersenyum tipis pada bocah berambut merah di hadapan mereka._

_Tokiya yang lupa untuk berterima kasih langsung melepas pelukannya._

_Namun bocah itu nampak dihampiri oleh wanita paruh baya yang diyakini adalah ibunya dan mereka berniat pergi dari sana. Mungkin karena merasa tengah diperhatikan, ia berbalik kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Tokiya kecil dengan senyuman ceria di wajah _chubby_-nya. "_Jaa mata ne_, Tokiya!"seru bocah itu._

_Merasa tidak adil, Tokiya bertanya dengan nada keras. "Siapa namamu!?"_

"_Otoya_ desu_!"_

Ingatan masa lalu yang ingin dikubur oleh laki-laki yang diam-diam memiliki identitas ganda di muka publik itu kembali muncul. Bahkan senyumannya sewaktu mereka bertemu di taman kota tersebut mampu membuat seorang Tokiya Ichinose merona. Ia menggaruk pelan rambut biru gelapnya sambil menaruh buku-buku bacaan di atas meja belajar.

"_Ini dia kunci kamarmu, Tokiya-_kun_." Ringo Tsukimiya memberikannya kunci._

"_..." Tokiya menerima kunci tersebut dalam diam._

_Ringo tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya. "Kau akan sekamar dengan Otoya-_kun_."_

"_Otoya?" Apa Tokiya tidak salah dengar? Ia akan sekamar dengan Otoya yang itu?_

_Guru berpenampilan perempuan—yang nyatanya adalah laki-laki—tersebut mengangguk. "Otoya. Otoya Ittoki. Semoga kau bisa akur dengannya, Tokiya-_kun_," harap Ringo setelah mengingat tingkah murid 'nyentrik' dengan rambut merah itu yang terlihat berkebalikan dengan sifat Tokiya yang selalu bersikap tenang dan pendiam._

"Otoya... Ittoki?"

Tangannya terhenti saat kedua matanya melihat buku catatan berwarna biru miliknya.

Lama ia menatap buku tersebut sebelum mengambilnya dari dalam kardus.

_Cklek!_ Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuatnya berdiri sambil menengok.

"_Sumimasen deshita_..." Sosok laki-laki sepantaran dengan Tokiya walau memiliki tubuh lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu terlihat cengengesan. "Maaf, kau Tokiya Ichinose yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup. Ia takut salah masuk kamar lagi.

Suasana mendadak jadi hening.

"..."

Tokiya tak menjawab. Entah raut wajah apa yang diperlihatkannya saat ini begitu melihat sosok yang selama ini ingin ia temui, kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan sebuah kardus besar di kedua tangannya. _Tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki ini adalah Otoya yang waktu itu menolongku, _kata Tokiya dalam hati setelah memperhatikan sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah. Terutama pada bagian rambut yang berwarna merah bata, sama seperti bocah yang sepuluh tahun lalu membantunya untuk mencari sang ibu.

Tiba-tiba suasana haru dan bahagia terasa di kamar tersebut.

Sosok itu menatap Tokiya bingung lalu tiba-tiba memekik. "Kau! HAYATO!?"

"..." Suasana kembali suram dengan sendirinya.

"Eh? Se-sepertinya aku salah masuk kamar lagi. _Gomenasai_."

Belum sempat sosok yang diyakini bernama Otoya tersebut melangkah, Tokiya menahannya dengan ucapan. Ya ucapan, bukan dengan gerakan menahan lengannya seperti yang ada di drama-drama romantis lainnya. "Aku Tokiya Ichinose dan HAYATO adalah adikku." Ia berbalik membelakangi sosok Otoya yang memandangnya dengan wajah kaget seraya kembali merapikan barang-barangnya. Kepala Tokiya menunduk sedikit lalu nampak meringis karena hatinya terasa perih.

"O-oh, begitu. Kalian kembar, ya? Oh iya, namaku Otoya Ittoki. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Otoya membungkukkan badan dengan kesusahan, tanpa mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka sewaktu masih kecil. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, laki-laki itu menengok ke arah kamera. "Apa _scene_-nya masih lama?"

Nampaknya semua orang yang ada di sana sudah terhipnotis dengan adegan barusan.

Minato yang tersadar langsung menghentikan syutingnya. "E-eh!? _Cut! Cut! Cut!_"

"WAAA! Akting kalian bagus!" Michiko bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datar, seolah tanpa ada minat untuk memuji sama sekali. Perlahan senyum tipis mengembang di wajah manisnya. "Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, akting kalian terlihat sungguh alami," kata Michiko lalu melirik ke arah Otoya yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Walau harus diulang sebanyak dua kali."

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_. Akting Tokiya terlalu bagus, aku jadi terhipnotis."

Mendengar pujian dari teman sekamarnya itu, tentu membuat Tokiya merona, samar.

Kedua mata Minato melirik ke arah Michiko dan tersenyum, seolah berkata 'kau benar'.

"Kalau begitu, kita ambil 'gambar' yang menakjubkan lagi!" seru Michiko dengan gaya memberikan komando pada semua kru. Gerutuan kecil terdengar dari Minato karena—lagi-lagi—perannya diambil alih oleh gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo, minna! Saya kembali lagi untuk update—walau pertama niatnya mau update kemarin. :) Bagaimana dengan chapter 3 nya? Terlalu panjangkah? Kalau iya, gomen. Saya selalu menurut pada imajinasi yang berjalan di otak saya saat mengetik naskah cerita. Mungkin setelah ini saya gak bisa update cepat karena tugas-tugas akan menumpuk mulai hari ini. Jadi, yaaa begitulah. #BingungMauNgomongApa**

**Oh iya, tentang rating... oke, saya ganti karena alurnya memang mengarah ke sana, walau gak parah-parah banget. Paling yang parah cuma adegan kissing-nya, yang mirip dengan French Kiss #RenModeOn**

**Big thanks for Readers, and**

**Rizuki Satoru : **ahaha, hangercliff ya? gak nyadar kalau saya banyak kasih hangercliff #BacaUlangNaskahnya Michiko keliatan misterius? #SujudSyukur Akhirnya bisa buat OC yang misterius! #BowHugAndKiss Thanks banget kalau Rizuki-san mau mengikuti fic saya sampai akhir. :) Saya usahain yang terbaik supaya para pembaca termasuk Rizuki-san senang. #OtoyaModeOn

**NaRin RinRin : **:) Tapi gak janji untuk update cepat di chapter depan. Gomen. #Bow Ahaha, saya juga mau di posisi Michiko karena hidupnya penuh dengan keberuntungan #EvilLaugh Tapi kalau di dunia nyata, kayaknya jarang para idola yang mau main film BL, kecuali dalam fanfiction #Ngebayangin :) Mudah-mudahan aja saya bisa nulis cerita mereka karena kalau dibaca lagi sinopsisnya, malah yang banyak adegan pair lain #Bingung But, thanks a lot, NaRin-san.

**GirLLovePink IsCuteGirl : **eh? Benarkah? Yokatta... Saya senang kalau (manggilnya apa ya? #Bingung) kamu suka dengan fic ini. :) Latar belakangnya bakal ketahuan kok sedikit demi sedikit di chapter depan #EvilLaugh Hai, hai. Daijoubu desu yo. :) Thanks ya. #GiveASweetSmile

**Semoga kalian semakin suka dengan fic pertama saya ini, walau rating-nya diubah. #Bow Saya nyari aman aja, soalnya takut readers yang masih di bawah umur baca fic ini. Nanti saya dikira ngajar yang gak bener lagi. :D Tapi terserah para pembaca juga kalau masih nekat. #Laugh Dosa tanggung sendiri ya.**

**Keep Smile and Have A Nice Day or Dream!**

**#ComeBackHome**


	4. I Need You, S! (Part I)

_Gadis kecil yang masih berumur lima tahunan itu berlari kecil menuju taman kota. Senyuman ceria tampak jelas di wajahnya yang lugu dan polos. Seragam _sailor_-nya terlihat basah karena keringat. "Michi! Ayo pulang! _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu kita di rumah!" Gadis itu tak mempedulikan bocah lainnya yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari memasuki hutan dan bersembunyi dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya untuk mencari tempat yang aman._

Tap, tap, tap.

_Kepalanya menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri sambil bersembunyi di semak-semak._

_Ia menghela napas lega karena tak ada orang lagi selain dirinya._

"_Natsuki, coba mainkan lagu yang kau buat kemarin." Namun dugaan gadis yang tadi sempat dipanggil 'Michi' itu salah. Ternyata ada dua orang di sana tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan beralaskan tikar. Sepertinya mereka tengah piknik... atau latihan memainkan alat musik karena ia sempat mendengar si wanita berumur kira-kira dua puluh tahunan itu menyuruh bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Michi untuk memainkan sebuah lagu?_

"_Tapi, aku tidak yakin lagunya bisa enak didengar," kata bocah tersebut._

"_Kau pasti bisa, mana muridku bernama Natsuki yang kukenal percaya diri, hm?"_

_Bocah berambut pirang dengan sedikit ikal itu menatap wanita yang tersenyum lembut padanya, bermaksud untuk memberi semangat. Mau tidak mau, ia pun berdiri dan mengambil sebuah biola yang masih tersimpan dengan rapi di tasnya. Michiko Sawaragi—gadis yang dipanggil 'Michi' tadi—menatap mereka berdua dari balik semak-semak. Gadis itu sedikit penasaran dengan kemampuan dari bocah bernama Natsuki tersebut karena umur mereka sepantaran. Ia berpikir, apa bocah itu benar-benar bisa memainkannya dan lagi, apa bisa Natsuki membuat lagu yang enak didengar sementara dirinya masih berumur lima tahunan._

_Terlihat Natsuki kecil—tanpa kacamata—menghirup udara karena sedikit gugup._

_Dengan pembawaan yang tenang, ia mulai memainkan biolanya._

_Suara lembut terdengar dan membuat Michiko tertegun untuk sesaat. _Perasaan... apa ini? _Tanpa sadar, ia menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang gemetar. Sebuah bayangan yang samar-samar terlihat membuatnya memejamkan mata. Perlahan senyuman manis tampak di wajah Michiko saat musik yang dimainkan bocah bernama Natsuki itu mempercepat temponya, walau terdengar ada nada yang kurang sesuai._

Set! Srak! Bruk!

"_A-aw! _Ittai na_..."_

_Michiko meringis kecil setelah tas gendongnya ditarik ke belakang dengan lumayan keras sehingga membuat gadis kecil itu terjatuh dari posisi berjongkoknya. Ia menatap kesal pada laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. "_Nii-chan_... sakiiit," keluhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Geez, kau ini. Ayo pulang sebelum _Kaa-san_ mengomel padaku," paksanya._

_Raut wajah cemburut tampak di wajah gadis berambut _indigo_ itu._

"_Michi, kau mau kakakmu ini dimarahi _Kaa-san_, hm?"_

"_Biarin, _Nii-chan_ ini yang kena marah."_

_Sang kakak memaksa Michiko untuk bangun dengan menarik tangan kanannya. Tanpa diduga, ia membopong si adik yang masih berwajah cemberut di bahu kanannya dan membuat dirinya kena pukulan bertubi-tubi di pungungnya. "Michi, sakit tahu!" ringis bocah berambut perak dengan iris mata _amethyst_ itu._

"_Uuugh! Turunkan akuuu!" Michiko terus memberontak dengan suara pelan._

"_Tidak, nanti kau malah kabur lagi."_

"_Uuugh." Kedua mata Michiko tak pernah lepas dari sosok Natsuki kecil yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan percakapan dirinya dengan si kakak. "Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, Natsuki Shinomiya," bisiknya dan membuat sang kakak yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis._

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : M (**ya! pada akhirnya rating dinaikan! #Laugh**)**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**I Need You, S! (Part I)**

* * *

Michiko Sawaragi terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan kanan menggantung di kenop pintu. Ingatan masa lalu saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang Natsuki Shinomiya kembali muncul di benaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan itu terlihat gemetar. Raut wajahnya pun berubah seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

_Cklek._

"_Baka_! Lepaskan akuuu!"

Teriakan Shou Kurusu di belakangnya membuat Michiko menengok. "Kurusu-_san_?" _Sweat drop_ nampak di belakang kepalanya begitu melihat apa yang membuat laki-laki termuda di STARISH itu berteriak. "S-Shinomiya-_san_...?"

Natsuki terlihat tengah memeluk Shou dari belakang dengan wajah gemas.

"U-ugh! Aku t-tidak bisa b-bernapas, _baka_ Natsuki!" seru Shou lagi.

"Uwaaa! Shou-_chan_, _kawaii_!" Laki-laki bertubuh jangkuk tersebut seperti menulikan pendengarannya dari seruan teman sekamarnya itu untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan mautnya. Dari belakang mereka, nampak sosok Cecil Aijima dengan pakaian santainya menatap Michiko lalu pada kedua teman sekamarnya itu secara bergantian.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa gadis tersebut sopan plus dengan wajah datar.

"Uwaaa! Aku tak tahu kalau ada Michi-_chan_ di sini." Natsuki tersenyum.

Shou terbatuk-batuk setelah Natsuki melepas pelukannya. "_Baka_! Kau mau membuatku mati, hah!" serunya galak dan hanya ditanggapi wajah _innocent_ dari laki-laki tersebut. Ia pun pergi ke lantai bawah tanpa membalas sapaan Michiko.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Michiko."

Tatapan tajam yang semula dialamatkan pada Cecil, kini berubah setelah ia menyapa balik padanya. "Ayo ke ruang makan, satu jam lagi kita harus sudah sampai di studio," ajak Michiko sambil menatap jam tangan hitamnya lalu tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu tentu saja berefek pada Natsuki dan Cecil, mereka terlihat sedikit _blushing_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anggota STARISH memperhatikan sosok Michiko yang bertingkah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua alisnya pun terlihat berkerut. Sesekali ia bergerak ingin memakan sup miso yang lagi-lagi dibuat oleh Haruka, namun tidak jadi disentuhnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sawaragi? Tingkahmu makin aneh," kata Shou blak-blakkan.

"Aku sedang berpikir. Diamlah."

Walau nadanya terkesan datar, tapi sukses membuat laki-laki itu agak emosi.

"Cepat dimakan supnya sebelum dingin, Shou-_chan_, Michi-_chan_," tegur Natsuki.

Suasana kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya, walau atmosfer sedikit lebih mencekam. Sang komposer hanya menghela napas seraya menyuap sesendok sup miso. _Selalu seperti ini tiap pagi. Apa tidak apa-apa, ya? _pikirnya khawatir. Sesaat ia mendengar sosok gadis di sampingnya bergumam tidak jelas sebelum memulai sarapannya. Haruka melirik sebentar ke arahnya, namun yang dilirik terlihat ikut melirik ke arah yang lain. Wajah Michiko sedikit menyiratkan rasa cemas dan takut pada... Natsuki? _Kenapa dengan Michi-chan? _bingung Haruka dalam hati. Teman sekamarnya itu memang sedikit aneh kalau diperhatikan.

"_Little Heiress_, mau nambah sup misonya?" tanya Ren tiba-tiba.

Michiko yang sedari tadi melirik terus ke arah Natsuki hanya menggeleng.

Kedua mata Masato terus memperhatikan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu dalam diam. _Aneh._

"Ittoki-_kun_," panggil Michiko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada semangkuk sup miso di hadapannya. Merasa yang dipanggil menengok, ia pun ikut menengok dan menatap kedua iris _ruby_ itu dengan wajah datar. "Tolong lebih serius lagi dari yang kemarin. Apalagi, _scene_ yang akan diambil nanti adalah _scene_ yang ditunggu para penggemar."

"Eeeh? D-ditunggu?" Sontak Otoya menengok pada Tokiya.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Tokiya tanpa menoleh.

"B-bukan apa-apa," jawab laki-laki enerjik itu dengan nada gugup. Kini ia takkan bisa bernapas tenang lagi begitu Michiko mengingatkannya pada _scene_ di mana dirinya dan Tokiya harus melakukan adegan _kissing_ secara tidak sengaja seperti yang tertulis di naskah dan novel. _Sejak pertama baca bagian itu, firasatku jadi tidak enak. Adegannya persis seperti 'waktu itu', _pikir Otoya pundung sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Kau harus bisa berakting secara profesional, Ittoki," nasihat Masato.

Otoya menengok pada teman sekelasnya di Class A itu dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"_Ne_, Ikki, Ichi." Ren yang selesai dengan sarapannya terlihat ingin menggoda Otoya dan Tokiya, lebih tepatnya sih hanya Otoya. Ia menyangga dagu lalu tersenyum miring. "Aku penasaran, apa kejadian di novel itu benar-benar terjadi pada kalian atau tidak. Kalau dilihat-lihat kalian juga sangat dekat, padahal bukan teman sejak kecil seperti aku dan Hijirikawa."

"Akting kalian benar-benar terlihat alami," kagum Cecil.

"Ahaha, m-mungkin itu karena ada Tokiya."

Tokiya nampak melirik sebentar ke arah teman sekamarnya tersebut.

"Kalau kubilang 'nyata', bagaimana?" tanya Michiko dengan wajah usil. Perkataan gadis itu sukses membuat jantung kedua orang yang dibicarakan berhenti mendadak. Dalam hati Michiko tertawa lepas melihat wajah mereka yang samar-samar memerah. Anggota STARISH lainnya dan Haruka menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"E-eh? Serius Otoya-_kun_ dan Tokiya-_kun_...?" kata Natsuki dan langsung tutup mulut.

"Sulit dipercaya ternyata Ikki dan Ichi..." Ren memasang wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Mana mungkin dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi antara kami. Bertemu dan bicara secara langsung saja baru-baru ini, kan?" Tokiya merapikan sedikit _vest_ berwarna putih yang dipakainya seraya bangkit dari kursi. "Maaf, aku ada urusan di kantor agensi, jadi aku duluan," pamitnya dan justru membuat yang lain jadi curiga.

"Heeeh? Gerak-gerik Tokiya terlihat mencurigakan," kata Shou seraya melirik pada teman yang sehati dan satu pemikiran dengannya, Otoya.

Diam. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Otoya, dalam hati ia merutuk.

Cecil menatapnya sambil menyuap satu sendok sup miso.

* * *

**._. S for Shinomiya '-'**

* * *

Natsuki Shinomiya menatap serius pada buku dongeng berjudul 'Alice in Wonderland' di atas kasurnya. Saat ia membalikkan halamannya, wajah Natsuki langsung berubah begitu melihat seekor manusia setengah kelinci di halaman tersebut tengah memakan wortel bersama Alice. Dalam benaknya kini tergambar dirinya yang menjadi kelinci, lalu teman seperjalannya, yaitu Alice diperankan oleh Haruka. Selanjutnya, mereka bertemu seekor serigala kecil dan langsung mengingatkannya pada Shou Kurusu, teman bermainnya sejak kecil.

_Cklek._ Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Fyuuuh. Akhirnya terbebas juga dari tugas," kata Shou seraya berjalan ke kasurnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Natsuki tidak menyambutnya dan terus membaca.

_Heh? Tumben dia tidak menyambut kedatanganku? Biasanya langsung meluk, inner_ Shou ngeri. Ia pun berniat untuk membersihkan diri namun tertahan begitu melihat ekspresi Natsuki yang terlihat seperti orang yang ingin kehilangan jiwanya. "Oi, Natsu—"

"—serigala!"

"...h-hah?"

Mendadak laki-laki yang masih memakai kemeja sekolah itu berseru dan membuat teman sekamarnya bingung. Nampaknya ia mulai berimajinasi, seolah-olah orang yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah serigala jadi-jadian seperti gambar yang ada di buku dongeng. Walau ia berseru 'serigala', tapi Natsuki tidak terlihat takut sama sekali melainkan memandang Shou dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-apa katamu barusan? Serigala? Maksudmu itu aku?" tanya Shou.

Dari nadanya, ia terdengar tengah menahan emosi.

Natsuki mengangguk dengan polosnya."Shou-_chan_! Coba kau pakai kos—"

"—_iya da_!" Belum sempat Natsuki menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shou langsung memotong. Apalagi setelah melihat kostum aneh—yang entah dari mana datangnya itu—di tangan Natsuki.

"Eeeh? Padahal Shou-_chan_ akan terlihat lucu kalau pakai kostum serigala ini."

_Twitch!_ "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka dibilang 'lucu', Natsuki!"

"Eeeh? Sekali saja, Shou-_chan_. Ya, ya, ya?"

"_Iya_!"

"Sho-_cha~n_." Pandangan memelas tertuju pada Shou dan membuatnya emosi. "Aku lelah, ingin istirahat!" seru Shou sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil pakaian baru di lemari.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan buatkan kue kering dan teh hijau untuk Shou-_chan_!"

_Deg!_ Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Shou menengok.

"J-jangan, Natsuki! Cukup teh hijau saja!" serunya.

"Eeeh? Kenapa lagi memangnya, Shou-_chan_?" tanya Natsuki setelah menaruh buku dongengnya ke atas bantal untuk ia baca lagi nanti.

_Orang ini... benar-benar menginginkanku untuk mati apa, ya? inner_ Shou.

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan _chocolate cookies_ saja."

"_IYAAA_!"

"_CUT_!" seru Minato seraya tersenyum pada kedua pemain tersebut. Ia sempat menengok pada si penulis novel Maji Love STARISH dengan pandangan heran. "Kalian bisa beristirahat, Shou-_kun_, Natsuki-_kun_," suruhnya.

"_Hai_," jawab keduanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tiba-tiba harus _improve_ karena Natsuki salah adegan," kata Shou.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa. Michi juga kelihatan nggak keberatan dengan improfisasi kalian. Sepertinya Natsuki-_kun_ sedang ada masalah, ya?" Ia memandangi sosok Natsuki yang sudah pergi duluan ke _gakuya_.

"Entahlah, dia memang seperti itu kalau melihat hal-hal yang lucu."

"Hahaha, oke, oke. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, Shou-_kun_."

Shou pun pergi mengikuti Natsuki setelah membungkukkan badan.

"Tumben kau tidak menghentikan syuting saat pemain tidak sesuai dengan dialog dalam naskah?" tanya Minato sambil menekan tombol _replay_.

"Tidak masalah, selama mereka bisa berimprofisasi dengan baik."

Lagi-lagi, tingkah Michiko membuatnya bingung.

"Aku ingin ke _gakuya_ sebentar untuk mengecek, apa Ichinose-_san_ sudah datang atau belum."

Minato hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tolong bilang pada pemain Kelas S untuk bersiap sepuluh menit lagi." Gadis itu pergi setelah menganggukkan kepala menuju ruang tunggu atau biasa disebut _green room_ atau _dressing room_ untuk para artis. "Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? Biasanya Michi selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dari semua pengambilan gambar," gumamnya seraya menatap serius pada naskah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cklek_. Pintu _gakuya_ terbuka, terlihat sosok Michiko Sawaragi dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memandangi satu persatu anggota STARISH dan menghela napas lega begitu melihat Tokiya Ichinose sedang membaca naskah. "Untuk pemain Kelas S, bersiaplah sepuluh menit lagi," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Maaf, Sawaragi. Tadi tiba-tiba aku dan Natsuki harus _improve_," kata Shou pelan.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting di situ kalian terlihat akrab," sahut Michiko.

Perlahan gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Haruka lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Aku merasa tidak bersemangat untuk hari ini," gumam Michiko sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja rias.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu sejak pagi?" tanya Haruka.

"Sebenarnya... ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan menguping pembicaraan khusus para gadis, Aijima-_san_," katanya tiba-tiba setelah merasa diperhatikan atau bisa dibilang Cecil ingin menguping pembicaraannya dengan Haruka. Yang diperingatkan malah tersenyum dan berkata, "ketahuan ya? Baiklah." Ia pun mengambil jarak dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Jadi?" Haruka tersenyum, walau dalam hati tidak yakin bahwa Michiko mau bercerita.

"Shinomiya-_san_ terlihat aneh sejak berangkat ke sini."

"Eh?"

* * *

**'-' Natsuki x Shou x Satsuki ._.**

* * *

Sosok Natsuki Shinomiya terus berjalan lurus mengikuti koridor. Pandangan matanya pun terlihat kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan di sana. Ia terus berjalan dan terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa detik, Natsuki masuk ke dalam.

_Cklek._

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya setelah pintu tertutup.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju westafel. Natsuki menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak terbawa suasana," lirihnya. Karena terlalu kesal, Natsuki menonjok cermin tepat di pantulan wajahnya. Walau tidak pecah, tapi tangannya sukses memerah. Ia terpaku beberapa menit saat pantulan dirinya sedikit bergerak. Terlebih setelah ia melihat pantulannya itu tersenyum miring. Natsuki yakin, sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak pernah tersenyum semenyeramkan itu dan mampu membuatnya membeku.

"S-siapa...?"

Tanpa sadar, Natsuki menyentuh bibir dari pantulan dirinya.

Ya, sosok itu masih tersenyum miring sampai Natsuki mengedipkan matanya sekali dan pantulan itu pun berubah. Terlihat sosok dirinya yang seperti orang terpuruk di cermin. Ia menghela napas seraya melepas kacamatanya untuk membasuh muka. Tubuh itu tak bergerak setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuting kembali berlanjut di Kelas S. Di sana terlihat Shou, Ren, dan Tokiya bersama siswa-siswi lainnya tengah menunggu sang guru datang. Minato menyuruh Ryuuya untuk masuk. Dengan gaya _cool_ khas miliknya, ia pun masuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "_Ohayou_," sapanya.

"_Ohayou_, Hyuuga-_sensei_."

"Aku akan mengabsen lebih dulu."

Tak butuh lama untuk Ryuuya mengabsen anak muridnya.

"Hari ini, kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru. Sebenarnya nggak sih karena memang baru hari ini dia bisa datang ke Saotome Gakuen." Guru muda tersebut berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aijima, kau bisa masuk sekarang," katanya pada seseorang yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu.

Di monitor yang Minato lihat, Cecil terlihat tengah tersenyum misterius sebelum masuk ke dalam Kelas S.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Hai_."

Ren melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada sambil memperhatikan Cecil. Shou menatap malas ke luar jendela dengan tangan kanan terus memutar pensil di atas mejanya. Sementara itu, Tokiya terlihat tidak memperdulikannya, walau pandangannya terus tertuju ke depan. Ada pun siswi-siswi yang berbisik tentang Cecil.

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Cecil Aijima. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Agnapolis."

"Huh? Pangeran? Aku belum pernah dengar tentang Agnapolis," sahut Ren.

"Kerajaan Agnapolis ada di tengah-tengah padang pasir dan berada jauh dari sini," jelas Cecil sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Bukannya kau Pangeran? Kenapa malah datang ke Saotome?" tanya Shou tidak suka. "Aku ke sini bukan tanpa alasan." Kedua alis Shou berkerut, pertanda ia tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menjemput tunanganku yang katanya 'bersembunyi' di sini."

Tokiya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

_Brak!_ Tiba-tiba Ryuuya menggebrak meja dan membuat Kelas S terdiam. Tiga detik berlalu, Michiko menatap Ryuuya dengan alis naik sebelah dari tempatnya duduk. "Seharusnya Hyuuga-_san_ langsung membentak," gumamnya. Laki-laki itu malah berjongkok di balik meja. Semua kru dan anggota STARISH bengong seketika. Baik sang sutradara dan penulis naskah Maji Love STARISH yang sedari tadi duduk di depan monitor hanya menepuk kening.

"Astaga, Ryuuya. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu keras saat menggebrak meja," kata Minato pada teman satu universitasnya itu.

"_Sorry! I-ittai_..." Ryuuya terdengar meringis karena tangannya memerah.

"Minato-_san_," panggil seorang kru dengan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

Ia memberikan sebuah kacamata pada Minato. "Shinomiya-_san_ tiba-tiba menghilang. Sudah kucari ke mana-mana tapi aku hanya menemukan kacamata ini di kamar mandi," jelasnya.

"Eeeh!? Menghilang!? Tanpa kacamata!?" pekik Shou.

"G-gawat," kata Otoya dan langsung keluar mencari Natsuki, begitu juga Tokiya.

Michiko berdiri dari kursinya. "H-hei! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita harus mencari Satsuki!" seru Shou dengan nada panik.

"S-Satsuki?" bingung Michiko, Minato, dan Cecil karena belum tahu tentang kepribadian ganda Natsuki yang akan berubah jika kacamatanya dilepas. "Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang penting sekarang harus cari Sat—maksudku Natsuki sebelum ada korban!" Mendengar ucapan Shou, sontak Michiko dan pemain lainnya mencari laki-laki tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

**Ohayahooo! Kyo mo genki ka nyaaa? #HAYATOModeOn Yeah! I'm back. Gimana dengan chap ini? :) Bisa dibilang ini adalah prolog dari chap khusus Natsuki Shinomiya dan chap depan adalah epilognya (mungkin). Jujur, saya susah dapetin feel dari pairing ShouNatsuki ini dan jadilah adegan mereka yang agak aneh. Bahkan mereka terlihat OOC #Pundung Saya gak sabar mau ngetik chap selanjutnya karena terlalu suka dengan alur dari chap tersebut. :D**

**Special thanks for readers and reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk baca fic gaje ini; NaRin RinRin (**ahaha, iya :D. Dia berubah-ubah sikapnya, tergantung mood. Suka kasian sendiri liat anggota STARISH dan Haruka yang tiap hari ngadepin bocah macam Michi *Lol sip, sip! Ini udah di-update :D**); Rizuki Satoru (**:D tapi gak parah kok, mental saya juga belum siap(?) yaaa, abis dari awal saya punya feel untuk buat cinta segitiga antara TokiOtoCe jadi begitulah #BingungSendiri eh? Rizuki-san tau aja saya masih sekolah, ahaha. Sip, sip! Ini udah di update :D**)**

**Chap depan adalah chap yang terduga *Lol Jadi tunggu aja ya. Masih tentang Natsuki kok dan saya mau ngingetin lagi. Alurnya akan sama seperti di anime-nya yaitu tiap 2-3 chapter itu akan mengulas tentang satu chara, walau Michiko nyempil sedikit (atau banyak?) Ya, maklumin aja ya. Di sini heroine yang sesungguhnya itu Michiko Sawaragi. :D**

**Ya! Terakhir, saya dengan senang hati akan menerima kritik maupun saran dari para readers, tapi lewat review ya. :) lewat PM juga bisa... oke, thank you, ne! Chau! #Kabur**


	5. I Need You, S! (Part II)

"Shinomiya-_san_ tiba-tiba menghilang. Sudah kucari ke mana-mana dan hanya menemukan kacamata ini di kamar mandi," jelasnya.

"Eeeh!? Menghilang!? Tanpa kacamata!?" pekik Shou.

"G-gawat," kata Otoya dan langsung keluar mencari Natsuki, begitu juga Tokiya.

Michiko berdiri dari kursinya. "H-hei! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita harus mencari Satsuki!" seru Shou dengan nada panik.

"S-Satsuki?" bingung Michiko, Minato, dan Cecil karena belum tahu tentang kepribadian ganda Natsuki yang akan berubah jika kacamatanya dilepas. "Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang penting sekarang harus cari Sat—maksudku Natsuki sebelum ada korban!" Mendengar ucapan Shou, sontak Michiko dan pemain lainnya mencari laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : M (**ya! pada akhirnya rating dinaikan! #Laugh**)**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**I Need You, S! (Part II)**

* * *

Michiko terus berlari di belakang Shou dan anggota STARISH lainnya sambil membuka pintu ruangan yang mereka lewati untuk menemukan sosok Natsuki. Kemeja putih berlapis sweater hitam tanpa lengan yang dipakainya ia gulung sampai sikut karena keringat dingin. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar saat Shou menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha untuk menelpon teman sekamarnya tersebut. Namun tak ada jawaban selain suara operator.

"Shou-_chan_, se—" Sadar bahwa dirinya memanggil laki-laki itu dengan nama depan, ia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Mm, m-maksudku Kurusu-_san_, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Shinomiya-_san_?"

Yang ditanya tertegun lalu berbalik membelakanginya. "Tak apa."

"Eh?" Raut bingung nampak di wajah manis Michiko.

"Tak apa jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu _lagi_."

Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam, Michiko samar-samar melihat rona merah di wajah Shou yang tengah menelpon Natsuki sedari tadi. Laki-laki itu terlihat frustasi karena tidak diangkat. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah sang gadis, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah bayangan aneh muncul di benaknya secara tiba-tiba. Tangan kirinya menyentuh kepala sementara tangan kanannya pada dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Untung Shou tak melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk menelpon.

_Siapa itu? _Bayangan itu semakin tersamarkan walau ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Seorang gadis—entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Haruka—tengah terpojok di dinding. Di depan gadis itu nampak laki-laki tinggi mendekatinya dan secara cepat langsung mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Bayangan itu hilang saat Michiko membuka mata.

"S-sebenarnya kenapa dengan Shinomiya-san jika kacamatanya dilepas?"

Kegiatan Shou terhenti setelah mendengar nada penuh kecemasan dari Michiko lalu menengok. "Apa kau pernah bertemu seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

Ia berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. "Contohnya... aku?"

Shou melongo melihat kepolosan Michiko yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, Shinomiya-san punya kepribadian ganda bernama Satsuki?" tanyanya serius dan berusaha bertingkah biasa. Michiko jadi teringat sesuatu tentang Natsuki yang pernah ditemuinya sewaktu ia masih bersekolah di Saotome Gakuen. Dulu, Michiko sempat menabrak sosok itu di koridor menuju kantin. Natsuki yang ia kenal sebagai laki-laki yang baik dan ramah, seketika berubah dan menatapnya dingin karena menabraknya secara tidak sengaja. Michiko jadi yakin karena Natsuki tidak memakai kacamatanya waktu itu.

Tertunduk. "Ya, dan sosok itu berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang menganggunya."

"..."

"M-Michi, jika kau menemukan Natsuki, tolong hubungi aku," kata Shou.

Michiko terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan cari ke daerah barat."

Setelah laki-laki itu pun pergi, ia melirik ke samping sebentar dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. _Sudah lama sekali sejak Shou-_chan_ memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, _pikir Michiko sambil menggaruk pelan pipi kanan. Saat kedua matanya melihat sebuah tangga darurat di sisi kiri koridor, ia pun berlari menuju lantai atas. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir membuat jatuh ketika dirinya ingin ke lantai teratas, yaitu atap gedung. Gadis itu berlari kecil sambil berpegangan pada penyangga besi agar tidak jatuh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satsuki, entah nama itu berasal dari mana. Sosok yang bertolak belakang dengan Natsuki dan mendiami tubuhnya sejak ia mengalami keputusasaan karena lagu-lagunya dicuri oleh gurunya sewaktu masih kecil. Konon katanya, ia pernah menghabisi puluhan orang dan berhasil menghancurkan sebagian kota. Anggota STARISH tak ada yang tahu sebelum Shou—teman sejak kecil Natsuki—memberitahu mereka.

Sosok itu kini terlihat tengah terbaring di atap gedung dengan mata terpejam.

Angin musim semi yang terus bertiup membuat Satsuki sempat tertidur.

_BRAK!_

Mata kirinya terbuka lalu melirik ke arah pintu berbahan baja yang dibuka dengan keras oleh seorang gadis bertubuh—agak—mungil yang dikenalinya bernama Michiko Sawaragi. Terpaksa ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding yang tingginya tidak lebih dari dua meter. Terlihat dengan jelas Michiko kaget seraya menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri. "Kau mencari seseorang, Michiko Sawaragi?" tanya Satsuki datar dan sedikit emosi karena sudah membangunkannya.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku, Satsuki-_san_?"

"Che!" Pandangan laki-laki itu kembali tertuju pada langit.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Entah karena bodoh atau memang dasarnya gadis itu punya rasa keberanian yang tinggi, ia mendekati sosok Satsuki dengan tenangnya. "Kukira kau bersama Haruka-_chan_, ternyata hanya ada aku," kata Michiko. Ia berhenti tepat lima langkah dari posisi Satsuki. Rasa was-was terpancar jelas di wajahnya setelah teringat akan bayangan yang pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Kalau kau takut denganku, kenapa kau malah ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke _gakuya_ karena syuting belum selesai."

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Satsuki langsung mengirimkan _death glare_-nya pada Michiko yang nampak tidak berpengaruh dengan tatapannya. Tapi _who knows_ kalau hati gadis itu berdebar karena takut? "Ah! Aku harus menelpon Shou-_chan_ dan bilang kalau kita sedang ada di atap." Tangan Satsuki terkepal begitu melihat sang gadis mengambil ponselnya dari saku rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-putih selutut yang ia kenakan.

_Set! Srak! Bruk!_

_Deg!_

Iris mata _amethyst_ gadis itu melebar. "S-Satsuki-..._san_..." Ia terkejut karena gerakan Satsuki terlalu cepat dan begitu sadar, ponselnya sudah terlempar beberapa puluh centi dari tempatnya berada. Michiko meringis saat rasa sakit di punggung akibat didorong ke dinding oleh laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba. "U-ugh." Lagi, ia meringis karena Satsuki mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya pada dinding. "A-apa yang mau k-kau lakukan? Ugh!" tanyanya disertai suara meringis.

Senyum miring nampak di wajah tampan nan garang Satsuki. "Menurutmu?"

Dengan napas memburu Michiko menatap lurus pada kedua iris _emerald_-nya.

Perlahan tangan kiri laki-laki itu melonggarkan genggamannya lalu menyentuh pipi Michiko yang sedikit basah karena keringat dingin. Ketakutan. Gadis itu ketakutan saat Satsuki mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Aku membencimu, Michiko Sawaragi." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga kanan sang gadis. "Kau menggunakan _kekuatan_ yang secara turun-temurun diwariskan di keluargamu kepada generasi baru Sawaragi—termasuk kau—untuk membuat novel itu."

_Deg!_ Jantung Michiko berdegup kencang mendengarnya.

"B-bagaimana..."

"Memang kau kira, kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, heh?"

Gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu bergedik setelah Satsuki menjilat keringat dingin yang turun di pipi kanannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, wajah manisnya terlihat memerah, sangat, Tubuh Michiko bergetar karena Satsuki tidak berhenti menjilat keringat yang terus meluncur di pipinya. "H-hentikan—u-ugh, S-Satsuki-_san_," pintanya dengan nada memohon.

"Aku benci, kenapa Natsuki harus dipasangkan dengan Shou?" kesal Satsuki.

"B-bukannya, Natsuki-_san_ m-menyukai Shou-_chan_?"

Tangan kurusnya berusaha mendorong laki-laki itu untuk melepaskan kunciannya. Namun Satsuki malah mencengkeram lebih kuat lagi pergelangan tangan Michiko. "Heh? Apa kau bilang? Natsuki menyukai Shou? Yang benar saja! Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil_nya _dengan sebutan seperti _itu!_" bentaknya sambil menepis tangan gadis tersebut yang terus berusaha mendorongnya. Dengan paksa ia mengangkat wajah Michiko untuk menatapnya dan sukses membuat Satsuki menyeringai begitu melihat gadis itu menahan tangisnya.

"Ternyata wajahmu makin manis kalau diperhatikan lagi."

Melihat gelagat Satsuki, sontak Michiko berontak. "S-Satsu—mmph!"

Belum sempat Michiko menyelesaikan perkataannya, Satsuki sudah menciumnya secara paksa lebih dulu. Kedua mata laki-laki nampak menggelap saat ia mencium gadis di hadapannya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia menarik kepala Michiko untuk memperdalam ciumannya lalu tangan kanan memeluk pinggang sang gadis yang sukses membuat kedua tubuh mereka saling menempel.

"Hmmmph! L-lepas—mmmmmph!"

Michiko meronta di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Tapi sayang. Kekuatannya kalah jauh dengan kekuatan Satsuki yang seperti monster itu. Kedua kakinya lemas seketika karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan membuatnya berhenti berjinjit.

Satsuki yang sepertinya sadar akan hal itu langsung membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Napas Michiko semakin memburu saat pelukannya makin mengerat.

"S-Satsuki-_san_..." Mendengar namanya dipanggil selirih itu disela-sela kegiatannya oleh gadis tersebut, mau tidak mau membuat hati Satsuki seperti dicabik-cabik. "_Urusai_!" Dengan sekali bentak, ia sukses membuat Michiko terdiam dan perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Memilih tidak memperdulikannya, Satsuki kembali mencium bibirnya dengan semakin beringas. Rontaan kecil bisa ia rasakan di dada bidangnya. Terpaksa Satsuki mencengkeram kembali tangan kanan Michiko dengan tangan kirinya.

"S-Satsuki—mmph!"

"K-kumohon, hentika—aah!"

Sekali lagi Michiko berusaha menghentikan Satsuki namun hal itu justru memberikan peluang bagi laki-laki itu untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan lidah. Ia memukul tubuh Satsuki dengan tangan kanan dan lagi-lagi tidak berefek banyak pada laki-laki yang sudah termakan hawa nafsunya tersebut.

"A-aah! Nn! Mmph!"

Rontaan gadis itu semakin menjadi ketika tangan kanan Satsuki bergerak menelusuri lehernya yang masih tertutupi oleh kerah kemeja. Dengan sekali tarikan, ia sukses membuka paksa bagian kerah kemeja tersebut sehingga terekspos leher putihnya. Bahkan karena terlalu kencang, ada dua kancing teratas rusak dan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan sedikit terlihat. Ingin rasanya Michiko lari menjauhi sosok di hadapannya ini, tapi kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri masih tidak sebanding dengan Satsuki.

Onii-chan_... tolong aku, hiks! _jerit gadis itu dalam hati.

Deruan napas hangat menyapu leher Michiko. "Nnnh! S-Satsuki-_san_! Aah!"

_BRAK!_ "SATSUKI!"

Gerakan Satsuki yang sudah menggigit leher gadis tersebut terhenti seketika karena pintu yang menjadi akses Michiko ke atap tadi terbuka. Seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya begitu tahu bahwa pasangan Natsuki di Maji Love STARISH sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh emosi. Terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau katakan itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak," bisik Satsuki seraya menggigit leher Michiko lagi lalu menghisapnya sehingga membuat gadis itu melenguh sambil terisak.

"H-hentikan, kumohon," pintanya dengan pandangan kosong tertuju pada sosok Shou yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Terlihat kedua tangan laki-laki itu terkepal dan bersiap untuk meninju pipi Satsuki.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"BRENGSEK KAU, SATSUKI!"

Shou berlari mendekati kedua sejoli tersebut dan menarik paksa tubuh Satsuki untuk menjauhi Michiko. Dengan sekali tarikan, mereka berhasil dipisahkan. Tangan Shou ingin meninju pipinya namun tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa menyakiti Satsuki karena bagaimana pun juga tubuh itu milik Natsuki. "_KUSOOO_!" Sebagai gantinya, Shou menarik kaos bagian leher yang dipakai Satsuki.

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu tidak berkutik, dan terus saja menunduk.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, SATSUKI!?" bentak Shou.

"..."

Mata Shou melirik ke arah Michiko yang tengah terduduk di tempatnya semula sambil memandang kosong ke depan. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar, namun suara isakan sama sekali tidak terdengar. "Jawab aku, Satsuki! Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Michi!?" tuntutnya.

"...bukan urusanmu."

"_O-omae_..."

Amarah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dengan sekali dorong, Shou menjatuhkan tubuh Satsuki ke lantai tanpa melepas cengkeraman di kaosnya. Tangan kanan Shou bersiap untuk meninju wajah datar Satsuki, namun... sungguh! Laki-laki itu tak bisa menyakiti Natsuki, walau saat ini tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Satsuki.

"Kenapa? Kau takut memukulku, Shou?" tanya Satsuki seraya tersenyum miring.

"..."

"Payah..."

Tiba-tiba Satsuki mendorong tubuh Shou dari tubuhnya dan membalikkan keadaan. Merasa dirinya dalam keadaan berbahaya, ia mendorong tubuh Satsuki yang berusaha menjepit tubuhnya. "S-Satsuki! Apa kau sudah gila, hah!? L-lepaskan aku, _baka_!" serunya sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dicengkeram Satsuki.

"Berhenti bergerak atau aku akan menciummu."

"Coba saja kalau berani!"

Senyum tipis bak orang arogan nampak di wajah Satsuki begitu mendengar Shou menantangnya. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita mulai bermain, Shou-_chan_," bisikmya tepat di telinga Shou.

Mendadak Shou membeku begitu melihat bayangan Natsuki tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Shou-_chan_... aku membutuhkanmu, tolong bantu aku menyadarkannya._

"Natsuki..." Pandangan Shou menggelap dan membuat Satsuki berhenti mendekatinya.

"Satsuki-_san_! Tolong hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba Michiko menarik tubuh Satsuki untuk menjauhi Shou.

Reflek, laki-laki itu menepisnya dan tanpa sengaja mendorongnya mundur.

"Eh?" Tubuh Michiko tak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak mundur. Matanya melotot karena tak bisa menyeimbangan tubuhnya untuk berhenti. _Sial! Nggak ada kawat pagar pembatas! _pekiknya panik dalam hati setelah melirik ke belakang. Kaki kanannya tersandung oleh pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi dua puluh centi.

"MICHI!"

_Apa aku akan mati?_

* * *

**._. Satsuki X Michiko(?) '-'**

* * *

Haruka berhenti berlari tepat di depan gedung teater yang menjadi tempat pengambilan syuting film layar lebarnya. Anggota STARISH mulai datang menghampirinya. "Apa k-kalian berhasil menemukan Satsuki-_san_?" tanya gadis itu dengan penuh harap.

Otoya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku dan Tokiya sudah mencari ke belakang gedung, tapi tak ada Satsuki di sana."

"Di lantai bawah juga tidak ada," kata Masato sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Sebenarnya ke mana Satsuki membawa pergi tubuh Natsuki?" Ren jadi kesal sendiri.

Tokiya menatap satu persatu teman-temannya itu. "Shou di mana?"

"Eh? Tadi seingatku kau mencarinya dengan Shou, Cecil." Pangeran dari negeri Agnapolis itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Otoya. "Tadi memang kami bersama mencarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ikut menghilang, entah ke mana," jelas Cecil.

"Mungkin Shou-_kun_ sudah menemukan Satsuki-_san_," sambar Haruka.

"Mungkin sa—"

"—MICHI!"

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang berasal dari arah atas. Terlihat sosok Michiko Sawaragi—walau samar—tengah berdiri di ujung atap, bahkan ia terlihat ingin jatuh. "MICHI-_CHAAAN_!" Haruka berteriak histeris melihatnya. Anggota STARISH langsung berlari ke tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi pendaratan Michiko, berharap mereka bisa menangkap gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh?"

"MICHI!" Shou berteriak saat sosok Michiko berada di ujung atap.

"MICHI-_CHAAAN_!"

Suara Haruka yang memanggil namanya membuat Michiko menengok ke arah bawah sebentar. Tangan gadis itu berusaha menggapai sesuatu dan terlihat tangan lain yang lebih besar darinya terulur padanya. Ia meraih tangan itu namun tidak berhasil. Tidak menyerah sampai situ, Michiko berusaha menggapai pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi dua puluh centi tersebut. Berhasil, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan kalau seperti itu terus.

Rasa takut kembali menghantuinya. Onii-chan, _apa aku akan mati sekarang?_

"Bertahanlah!" seru Satsuki sambil menarik tangan kanan Michiko.

"S-Satsuki-_san_..." Air mata tak bisa terbendung lagi begitu melihat wajah Satsuki yang tengah berusaha keras untuk menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Di belakang laki-laki itu, terlihat Shou ingin menolongnya juga. "Berikan tangan kirimu, Michi!" Ia menurut dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Shou.

Baik Satsuki maupun Shou sama-sama menengok lalu mengangguk.

"_Ichi, ni, san_!"

Pada hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua menarik tubuh Michiko ke atas dengan kekuatan penuh. Keduanya bisa bernapas lega setelah sang gadis bisa diselamatkan. Satsuki langsung terbaring dengan napas terengah-engah, Shou sendiri mengambil posisi duduk sambil menatap langit. Napasnya terdengar tersendat-sendat, sama dengan Michiko. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Shou dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hiks, hiks."

Satsuki menengok pada gadis tersebut lalu kembali menstabilkan napasnya.

Shou yang tak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis hanya memeluk Michiko seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Haruka. Ya, Haruka hampir terjatuh dari ketinggian karena kecerobohan dirinya yang lupa membawa baju ganti. "Sudah, sekarang kau selamat, Michi," lirih Shou sambil mengelus rambut _indigo_ Michiko.

"Hiks, hiks, _k-kowai. Kowai. Kowai_, Shou-_chan_."

Senyum tipis nampak di wajah Shou. "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, Michi."

"_Kowai_..."

Tiba-tiba Satsuki terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu memalingkan wajah. "Maaf," lirihnya namun masih bisa didengar Shou dan Michiko. "Aku reflek mendorongmu tadi." Bukannya berhenti setelah mendengar perkataannya, gadis itu malah semakin kencang menangis. Shou menatap Satsuki dalam diam. _Baru pertama kali ini dengar Satsuki minta maaf._

"Huwaaa! _Kowaiii_, hiiiks!"

"Seharusnya kau yang bertanggungjawab, Satsuki," geram Shou.

Laki-laki jangkung itu langsung memalingkan wajah, tidak peduli.

Tangisan Michiko terus terdengar sampai anggota STARISH serta Haruka dan Minato datang ke atap. Minato dan Shou—yang nyatanya sedikit banyak tahu tentang kepribadian Michiko—tampak frustasi karena gadis itu susah dihentikan saat menangis.

**To Be Continued**

**Hay, minna! :D Oto Ichiiyan come back again! Ara, gomen karena bukan NatsukixShou di chap ini :( Jujur, saya juga bingung sendiri pas baca ulang. Ahahaha! Thanks buat NaRin RinRin dan readers yang udah baca fic saya. :D Gimana nih dengan chap ini? Satsuki terlalu OOC ya? #pundung**

**oh oke, saya akan kembali lagi dengan chap baru! Jaa ne! :D**


	6. I Feel You, T! (Part I)

_Drrrt, drrrttt!_ Getaran ponsel dari saku roknya membuat Michiko Sawaragi tersadar dari lamunannya. Alis sebelah kanannya terangkat sedikit seraya bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Shou Kurusu dan memilih untuk menghindar. "_Moshi moshi_, Kao-_chan_?" katanya dengan nada berbisik.

'Gomen_, Michi-_chan_. Apa aku mengganggumu?'_

"A-a, _iie_. _Daijoubu desu yo_, Kao-_chan_. Ada apa menelponku?"

'_Mm, apa nanti malam kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam.'_

Gadis yang kini sudah berganti baju itu (ingat chap sebelumnya) terdiam sebentar karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari belakang. "Ada kok. Oke, mau ketemuan di mana?" sahut Michiko sambil sedikit melirik ke belakang sebentar.

'_Aku akan menjemputmu di lokasi syuting, boleh?'_

"Eh? Kau serius, Kao-_chan_? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

'Un_, tak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku ingin bertemu kakakku.'_

Senyum tipis tercetak jelas di wajah manis sang gadis. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada kakakmu untuk menunggu sampai kau tiba di sini." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari si penelpon yang ternyata adalah adik kembaran Shou itu bernama Kaoru Kurusu, Michiko sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Ia pun kembali ke kursinya lalu memandangi kedua siluit laki-laki yang akan memainkan adegan selanjutnya secara bergantian.

Tawa pelan terdengar dari bibirnya saat laki-laki berambut merah 'nyentrik' tengah ditenangkan oleh Haruka karena terlihat panik. "Apa mereka percobaan pertamamu?" Merasa ditanya, Michiko langsung menengok ke samping. "S-Satsuki-..._san_?"

Sosok lain dari Natsuki Shinomiya itu tampak memandang lurus ke depan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol untukmu." Michiko menunduk sedikit.

"Kau belum menceritakannya, bagaimana bisa aku menilai?"

"Ahaha, ternyata kau bisa melawak ya? Walaupun sedikit garing." Merasa dapat _death glare_ gratis dari sosok tersebut, ia berdeham dan memandang Otoya dan Tokiya yang terlihat berdebat kecil. "Aku ingin membuat penggemar mereka—STARISH—senang. Kau pasti takkan percaya ini, tapi penggemar kalian menginginkan STARISH yang lama—sebelum Aijima-_san_ datang—jadi _couple_ sesuai kamar yang kalian dapat sewaktu di Saotome Gakuen," jelasnya.

"Konyol sekali," sahut Satsuki dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau takkan percaya."

Tiba-tiba Shou mendekati Satsuki dari belakang yang nampak tak menyadari keberadaannya dengan kedua tangan memegang kacamata milik Natsuki untuk mengembalikan tubuh itu ke pemiliknya yang asli. Namun sayang, tinggal selangkah lagi Shou berhasil mendekati Satsuki, laki-laki itu sudah menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja Michiko dan Shou langsung bergedik.

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : M (**ya! pada akhirnya rating dinaikan! #Laugh**)**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

**Be As One copyright W-INDS**

* * *

**I Feel You, S! (Part I)**

* * *

Cecil Aijima menyangga dagu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang tengah menyiapkan kamera untuk adegan selanjutnya. "_Doushiyo_~?" Laki-laki itu menengok ke samping kanan dan terlihat Otoya dengan wajah frustasi sedang berjongkok. Tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk mengacak-acak rambut sementara tangan kiri menggenggam naskah. "Otoya, kau ada masalah dengan adegan selanjutnya?" tanya Cecil dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja ada, Cecil! Uuugh!" Aura suram terpancar jelas dari tubuh Otoya.

"Apa kau punya semacam taktik?"

Otoya berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar adegan ciuman ini tidak terjadi. Setidaknya, ini hanya terlihat seperti ciuman tapi sebenarnya tidak. Tapi... bagaimana caranya? Di naskah aku harus melakukannya dengan Tokiya secara tidak sengaja," cerita laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Mata Cecil melirik ke belakang tubuh Otoya, terlihat sosok Michiko sedang tertawa garing dengan Shou setelah mendapat _death glare_ dari Satsuki.

"_Ne_, Cecil. Apa kau punya taktik?" tanya Otoya dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"_Etoo_, sepertinya memang kau harus melakukannya, Otoya."

Wajah Otoya kembali suram. "Aku sudah tanyakan ini ke Nanami juga, tapi tetap saja jawabannya sama denganmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada pembuat naskah dan sutradara?"

"Eh?"

Cecil tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin mereka mau membantumu."

"Aku tak yakin," gumam Otoya seraya menatap kedua orang yang dimaksud temannya itu secara bergantian kemudian menatap lawan mainnya yang tengah membaca naskah tanpa ekspresi apapun keluar dari wajahnya. "Kenapa Tokiya bisa setenang itu? Padahal adegan ini 'kan adegan ciuman dengan sesama laki-laki," lirihnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa kalian belum pernah melakukannya?" tanya Cecil tiba-tiba.

_Deg._ "Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

Pandangan sang Pangeran Agnapolis itu tertuju pada Tokiya. "Aku berpikir, kalian pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, makanya Tokiya terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Mm, sebenarnya memang... p-pernah."

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adegan selanjutnya dimulai dengan Otoya yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih. Perlahan laki-laki itu melangkah menuju kasurnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya. Hanya setengah menit ia berakting seperti itu, setelahnya Otoya memakai kemeja putih dan mengalungkan dasi merahnya ke kerah kemeja.

"Zzz." Suara dengkuran Tokiya terdengar di telinga Otoya.

"_Are_? Belum bangun? Padahal satu setengah jam lagi jam pelajaran dimulai."

Otoya terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mendekati teman sekamarnya itu.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan mereka langsung terdiam dengan jantung berdebar keras. Adegan berbahaya akan datang sebentar lagi, begitulah pemikiran mereka setelah melihat Otoya yang berhenti di sisi ranjang Tokiya. Michiko menatap serius layar monitor di mana gambarnya terbagi menjadi enam gambar dengan pengambilan gambar dari sudut yang berbeda. Minato juga ikut menatap monitor dengan raut wajah was-was di samping Michiko.

"Semalam, sepertinya ia pulang larut lagi," gumam Otoya.

"Zzz."

Kedua tangannya perlahan menyentuh selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tokiya, sementara laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu masih—berakting—tertidur membelakangi Otoya. "Tokiya? Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Satu setengah jam lagi masuk sekolah lho," kata Otoya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Tokiya. Tubuh itu bergerak menghadap Otoya, namun kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat. Bahkan suara dengkuran halus Tokiya masih terdengar.

"Mirip beruang hibernasi," gumam Otoya, sesuai naskah. Sugoi!_ akting Tokiya hebat!_

"Zzz."

Sekali lagi ia menggoyangkan tubuh Tokiya agar terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"Tokiya? To~ki~ya-_cha~~~n_? Ayo ba—"

—_set!_ Gerakan cepat dari tangan Tokiya membuat semua orang tersentak, terutama Otoya. Secara natural, laki-laki yang identik dengan merah itu jatuh ke atas tubuh Tokiya yang masih memejamkan mata, setelah tangan kiri Tokiya menarik tangan kanan Otoya seolah-olah ia adalah guling tidur. Entah karena apa ini terjadi, Otoya mencium teman sekamarnya tepat di mulut. Akan _Author_ ulang, Otoya mencium Tokiya tepat di MULUT dan itu benar-benar tidak sengaja! Para kru melongok, apalagi anggota STARISH.

Michiko menahan tawa saat melihat mata Otoya terbelalak.

"Tak ada adegan pengulangan," bisik Minato sambil tersenyum puas.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan berbagi senyum kepuasan pada Haruka Nanami yang duduk di sampingnya.

Perlahan Tokiya membuka matanya karena agak kesulitan kalau terus-terusan dalam keadaan berciuman dengan Otoya. "Mmh~." Ia berakting seperti orang yang susah untuk membuka kedua matanya setelah tertidur pulas. Semua gigit jari melihat akting mereka, terutama Haruka yang sudah tutup mulut sedari tadi dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'sampai kapan adegan ciuman ini berlangsung?'.

Tangan kanan Otoya mengepal dan bergetar sehingga membuat Tokiya menahan tangan itu untuk tidak bergerak. Tentunya setelah ia mengingat tak ada kamera yang menyunting bagian tangan mereka. _Kumohon, jangan bergerak sekarang, Otoya, _harap Tokiya dalam hati.

Kedua mata mereka mengedip beberapa kali seperti tengah me-_loading_ apa yang terjadi.

Rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Tokiya, sedang Otoya makin memerah.

"Hmmph!? Puaaah!"

Entah itu spontan atau alami, Tokiya bangkit dari posisi awal dan Otoya jatuh terduduk dengan punggung tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya. Suasana mencekam sangat terasa begitu pandangan kaget Tokiya berubah menjadi pandangan mengintimidasi yang ditujukan pada Otoya. Wajah meronanya pun berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula. Beda dengan Otoya yang tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya agar kembali normal dengan mata tertuju pada sosok yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Otoya?" tanya sosok tersebut penuh intimidasi.

"..."

"..." Dalam hati Tokiya berharap pada lawan mainnya itu untuk berucap sesuai naskah.

Kepala Otoya menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang penulis naskah tersenyum tipis. _Reaksinya malah beda dengan di naskah, namun sama persis seperti dalam novel. _Omoshiroi desu ne_, _kata Michiko dalam hati. "_G-gomen_, Tokiya. T-tadi aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi kau malah menarikku dan... dan..." Wajah laki-laki itu—asli—sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menggaruk-garuk pelan rambutnya sambil menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Tokiya ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin sekarang juga.

_Aiiish! Wajahnya kenapa bisa seimut ituuu!? _gerutunya dalam hati.

Sang sutradara—Minato—menahan tawa karena wajah malu-malu Tokiya tertangkap kamera dan ia yakin 1000% kalau itu asli. Rey juga ikut menahan tawa di belakangnya dan karena itu sukses dapat tendangan 2000% di kakinya dari Masato. Ia melotot pada teman sekamarnya sambil meringis. Di samping Masato, terlihat Cecil tengah memperhatikan sosok Otoya dari monitor yang khusus menyunting sosok laki-laki itu.

"_Kakoi_~," puji Natsuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah kepribadian.

Cecil dan Shou yang melihatnya hanya ber-_sweat drop _ria.

"Otoya keliatan malu sungguhan, ya?" gumam Shou pelan.

Sang Pangeran mengangguk sedikit tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada monitor.

Tiba-tiba Otoya bangkit dengan kepala masih menunduk. "M-maaf, aku ke sekolah duluan." Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, ia mengambil tas dan _blazer_ yang sudah disiapkannya sejak semalam di atas meja lalu keluar kamar. _Brak! _Pintu kamar sengaja Otoya banting sesuai naskah sebelum ia benar-benar kabur dari lokasi syuting. Dalam hati laki-laki itu bersumpah untuk menolak permintaan Michiko dan Minato jika mereka menyuruhnya agar mengulangi adegan tersebut.

Tak mengindahkan sikap Otoya, semua kru tetap terfokus pada akting Tokiya.

Ia terlihat kebingungan dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir.

"Tadi itu... apa?" gumamnya dengan wajah merona layaknya orang kasmaran.

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!_"

* * *

**'-' Tokiya X Otoya ._.**

* * *

Syuting terus berlanjut sampai petang, tentunya dengan suasana yang berbeda—sangat—dari sebelumnya. Minato selaku sutradara hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat pemainnya berulang kali melakukan kesalahan. "Pasti gara-gara adegan tadi, semuanya jadi kacau," gumamnya. Ia menatap gadis yang selalu memanggilnya '_Ojii-san_' untuk meminta pendapat.

"Terpaksa harus dihentikan sampai sini saja untuk hari ini," putus Michiko.

"_Maji da_, Michi?"

"Hmm."

Minato berdiri dari kursinya. "Kita lanjutkan besok lagi," serunya pada semua kru.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah gadis manis bermarga Sawaragi begitu melihat semua pemainnya menghela napas lega. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka seraya melipat kedua tangan ke depan dada. "Hei, adegan Ittoki-_kun_ dan Ichinose-_san_ itu baru permulaan. Masa' baru pertama saja bisa membuat kalian jadi sekacau ini? Terutama Ittoki-_kun_, Aijima-_san_, dan Hijirikawa-_san_," katanya sambil tertawa geli.

"..." Tokiya terlihat memalingkan wajah mendengarnya.

"_Mou_, Michi! _Yameru yo_~!" keluh Otoya dengan wajah memerah dan cemberut.

"Oke, oke. Kalian boleh ganti pakaian sekarang." Michiko tersenyum manis.

_Pluk!_ "_O-kagedesama deshita_," kata Minato sambil menepuk pelan kepala Michiko.

"_O-kagedesama deshita_!"

_Set, set, set._ Kedua mata _amethyst_ milik penulis naskah Maji Love STARISH itu menatap sebuah tangan yang masih betah mengacak-acak rambutnya setelah menepuknya pelan. Pandangannya perlahan teralih ke wajah Minato yang tersenyum ramah pada para kru, pemain dan anggota STARISH. Raut wajahnya berubah dan yang menyadarinya hanya Haruka karena ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Minato menoleh. "Ada yang salah?"

"Bisa kau berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, _Ojii-san_?"

"Eh? Ahaha! _Sorry, sorry_," kata laki-laki itu sambil cengengesan.

Kepala Michiko tertunduk. _Untuk sesaat, kau terlihat seperti dirinya, _pikir gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba napasnya terhenti dengan pandangan mengabur. Ia memejamkan mata begitu sebuah bayangan asing muncul di benaknya. Di dalam bayangan itu, terlihat ruang kamar yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan sama sekali. Namun Michiko masih bisa melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah terduduk sambil bersandar pada ranjang. Sementara di atas ranjang tersebut, seorang laki-laki lainnya tertidur menghadap ke arahnya.

'_Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo_

_Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel..._

_Ah Atadakana te no hira Kurumareta hada sou_

_Hanarezu ni koko ni aru..._

_Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi_

_Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo...'_

"Michi? _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Minato begitu melihat tubuh Michiko yang oleng ke samping. Napasnya juga terdengar putus-putus. "O-oi, Michi! Apa yang terjadi?" Saat ia mencoba untuk membantu sang gadis agar bisa berdiri tegap, Michiko malah menepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan," katanya seraya berjalan keluar.

Tatapan Minato menyendu. "Kapan kau bisa hidup normal, Michi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bruk!_ Otoya memdaratkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Huuuft... Untung saja Tokiya ada pemotretan dengan Masa," gumamnya setelah bernapas lega. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang dicat putih sebentar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping. Begitu kedua mata Otoya menatap kasur lainnya yang kosong milik Tokiya, bayangan saat syuting hari ini langsung muncul di benaknya. Sontak wajah laki-laki itu memerah, apalagi ketika ia mengingat tangan Tokiya yang mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menghentikan rontaannya.

"Hentikan..." Laki-laki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Kumohon, jangan memberikanku celah, Tokiya..."

Otoya menengok ke arah tembok. "Biasanya begitu, kan? Berharap, tapi pada akhirnya justru rasa sakit yang akan kuterima," lirihnya seraya bangkit dari kasur. Ia melirik sebentar pada jam weker miliknya yang ada di atas nakas. "Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang, sebelum Tokiya datang."

Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil baju ganti.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan meja belajar Tokiya setelah pandangannya menangkap suatu benda yang menyembul dari tumpukan buku-buku milik teman sekamarnya itu. "_Are_? Apa ini?" tanya Otoya dan mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Saat foto itu ia balik, kedua iris matanya melebar.

"Ini..."

Pandangan Otoya teralih pada buku yang jadi tempat penyimpanan foto tersebut.

_Set, srak._ Laki-laki itu mengambilnya dari tengah-tengah tumpukan buku.

"Apa... maksudnya ini?" lirihnya dengan wajah memerah. Sekali lagi ia menatap foto itu dengan seksama. _Kenapa Tokiya punya fotokuuu!? _teriak Otoya dalam hati. Ya, di sana terlihat jelas sosok dirinya tengah tertidur di bawah pohon sewaktu ia masih bersekolah di Saotome Gakuen. Dulu memang Otoya sering tertidur di bawah pohon setelah bermain dengan gitarnya sekaligus menghabiskan waktu luang.

Bibirnya bergetar dengan wajah makin memerah. "Kenapa...?"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Semuanya sudah tidur, ya?"

_Deg! Suara Tokiya!_

Dengan panik, Otoya mengembalikan foto dirinya ke tempat semula lalu menaruh buku itu ke tumpukan buku lainnya di atas meja Tokiya. "Paling-paling sedang berkutat dengan urusan privasi di kamar masing-masing setelah makan malam." Suara sahutan Masato disertai langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekati kamar, membuat tumpukan buku yang sudah dirapikan Otoya kembali berantakan karena ia terlalu panik. Mou!_ Berantakan lagiii! s_erunya dengan nada frustasi.

"Menurutmu, Sawaragi itu bagaimana?"

_Tap._ Suara langkah kaki tak terdengar lagi setelah Masato bertanya.

Otoya bisa bernapas lega sambil merapikan kembali tumpukan buku milik Tokiya.

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu." _Tap, tap._

Kedua mata _ruby_ Otoya membulat karena Tokiya kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berbaring di atas kasur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. _Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah. _Laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _GAWAT! AKU SALAH TEMPAT TIDUR! _paniknya dalam hati begitu sadar bahwa dirinya berbaring di atas kasur Tokiya dan masih memakai JAKET! Bahkan, ia juga belum sempat mandi.

"Selamat malam, Masato."

_Ckleeek._

Mendengar ucapan Tokiya barusan, Otoya tidak jadi pindah kasur dan kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kami-sama_, bagaimana ini? Kalau Tokiya bertanya, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Terlebih, saat ini aku malah ada di atas kasurnya! _Pikiran-pikiran frustasi kini berputar-putar di otaknya. _Cklek. _Pintu yang tertutup membuat detak jatung Otoya semakin keras. Gugup dan takut kembali melanda hatinya.

"...kenapa ia tidur di kasurku?" gumam Tokiya sambil menatap kedua kasur yang ada di kamarnya secara bergantian.

Otoya berusaha untuk bernapas senormal mungkin, layaknya orang tidur sungguhan.

Diam-diam, Tokiya tersenyum tipis seraya melepas mantel coklat miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dencitan dua buah benda yang beradu.

_Deg, deg, deg._ Jantung Otoya berdebar semakin keras saat sadar suara dencitan itu berasal dari kasur Tokiya yang beradu dengan lantai. _A-apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah... _Berbagai pikiran negatif berputar-putar di kepalanya. Apalagi setelah ia merasakan sosok Tokiya kini tengah duduk di tepi kasur. Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya lalu bergerak merapikan rambut Otoya yang agak berantakan dan menutupi wajahnya yang—berpura-pura—tengah tertidur pulas.

"_Gomen_."

Bisikan dari Tokiya membuat laki-laki itu memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar.

"Pasti gara-gara adegan tadi, kau sampai kabur selama beberapa jam."

_Tokiya... _Tanpa sadar kedua alis Otoya bertautan, membuat si pemilik kasur berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari tangan kanannya menyentuh area di tengah-tengah kedua alis Otoya. Berharap laki-laki itu bisa kembali tertidur nyenyak.

Are?_ Bagaimana cara Tokiya melakukannya? Padahal aku tidur membelakanginya, _bingung Otoya seraya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

_Srak._ Tokiya berdiri dari tepi ranjang untuk mematikan lampu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, terpaksa malam ini harus bertukar tempat tidur," gumamnya.

_Bertukar? _Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Otoya.

_Klik._ Mendadak, laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali panik. _Tokiya benar-benar mematikan lampunya!? _Ia menggenggam ujung selimut seerat mungkin. Sementara itu, Tokiya yang baru saja mematikan lampu kini beranjak menuju kasurnya lagi. Namun ia tidak duduk di tepi kasur, melainkan duduk di bawah lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada kasurnya. Tokiya melirik ke arah teman sekamarnya yang mengubah posisi untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Ia berbalik menghadap Otoya. Sekali lagi, tangannya menyentuh rambut Otoya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata laki-laki itu. Tokiya sempat tersenyum sebelum berbalik membelakanginya lagi.

_Lagu adalah cermin yang merefleksikan hati. Kau sudah menuju ke tahap selanjutnya._

Perkataan Cecil Aijima yang bagaikan seorang peramal kembali teringat.

Tokiya menghela napas. "Aku... mencapai tahap itu karenamu dan Nanami."

_Tahap? Apa yang ia bicarakan? _Perlahan, Otoya membuka matanya lalu menatap Tokiya dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya bergerak mendekati kepala Tokiya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh rambut biru kehijauannya.

"Huuu... uuuh... uuh...

Yeee... eeeh... yeeh..."

Senyum tipis terukir kembali di wajah Otoya setelah tidak jadi menyentuh rambut Tokiya. _Aku suka... sangat suka suara Tokiya Ichinose, _katanya dalam hati seraya memejamkan mata.

"_Donna toki demo.. Omotteiruyo_

_Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel..._

_Ah.. Atadakana te no hira.. Kurumareta hada sou_

_Hanarezu ni koko ni aru... uuuh..."_

_Aku... jadi ngantuk sungguhan, _pikir Otoya sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"_Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo..."_

Sesuai nada yang terbesit di benaknya, Tokiya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara tidak sadar. Kedua matanya pun terpejam dengan senyum setipis benang sutra terukir di wajah tampannya.

"_I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Suki dayo (Kimi, itoshii hito)  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni  
Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete..."_

Dalam mimpi Otoya, ia tertawa pelan mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Tokiya. Di hadapannya terdapat banyak sekali bunga-bunga matahari bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. "_Kimi... itoshii hito... ka_? Apa itu sungguh untukku?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"_Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to...  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame...  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari.. katarou itsuka..."_

Entah sosok itu datang dari mana, yang pasti sekarang Otoya bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya. Sosok Tokiya Ichinose dengan pakaian serba putih tengah menyanyikan lagu tersebut di depannya, seolah lagu itu memang ditujukan untuknya seorang. "Tokiya?" Saat dipanggil, ia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me.. Aishiteru...  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara... aaa... aa..."_

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, Tokiya terlihat ikut tersenyum tipis melihat Otoya yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia menyangga dagu sambil bernyanyi.

"_Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara..."_

Dengan perlahan, laki-laki yang juga memiliki identitas sebagai HAYATO di muka publik itu menghembuskan napas lewat mulut. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Otoya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki itu.

_Cup. _Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di kening Otoya.

"_Oyasumi, _Otoya." Tokiya tersenyum pedih.

"Aku ini pengecut, ya? Hanya berani menciummu saat kau tertidur."

**To Be Continued**

**HAYAAA! Apa-apaan lagi ini chapter!? #Cengok Ck, bahkan ini lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya yang words-nya cuma sampai 2000-an. :D Yeah, I hope readers're enjoyed this chapter. Sorry juga nih sebelumnya, bagian Natsuki dan Tokiya terlalu gak seimbang, karena saya sendiri bingung dengan karakteristik Natsuki. #GarukGarukKepala Sorry lagi, di chap sebelumnya juga masih straight, tapi di chap ini udah keliatan kan Boys Love-nya? #NgangkatDuaAlisBerulangUlang**

**Kalau readers nanya soal lagu yang dinyanyiin Tokiya, saya dengan senang hati akan membocorkannya. Di bagian atas (tepat di bawah tulisan WARNING) juga saya sudah tulis kalau lagu itu copyright dari W-INDS yang saya taunya dari anime Fairy Tail (anime tema sihir terfavorit saya). :D Artinya daleeem banget! Bahkan lebih dalam dari palung terdalam yang ada di Jepang! (sok tau!) Kira-kira gini nih artinya...**

**.**

Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day

I WILL -BE AS ONE- I want to protect you  
STAY WITH ME I love you...  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them

Now -BE AS ONE- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity ONLY SHINE Because we realize

**.**

**Ne, ne, ne? Maji da, maji? :D**

**Terakhir, thanks banget buat readers yang udah review dan ngikutin fanfic pertama saya ini :) Thank a lot for NaRin RinRin (**sekarang saya udah buat gak straight lagi temanya buat chap ini :D tapi di chap ke berapa gitu, bakal ada-lah beberapa. Maaf ya, buat Natsuki-nya, saya sudahi dan lanjut ke bagian Tokiya. Tapi tenang, masih ada bagian Shou—yang jadi pasangan Natsuki—yang belum tampil. :) Bahkan bagian mereka jadi klimaks dari cerita ini. eheee #CengengesanGaJe**) and you, all. :***

**See you next time...**

**UtaPri!**

**CHAUW!**


	7. I Feel You, T! (Part II)

"_Kapan kau bisa hidup normal, Michi?" _Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya gumaman dari Minato Higarashi kemarin kembali terngiang di benak Haruka. Ia mengambil roti yang sudah dipanggangnya dari mesin pemanggang lalu menaruhnya ke atas piring. Perlahan ia menghela napas lewat mulut. _Apa maksud ucapan Higarashi-_san_? Memang, kehidupan Michi-_chan_ tidak normal? Kalau iya, dari mananya bisa dibilang tidak normal? _pikir gadis itu sambil memasukkan kembali sepasang roti lainnya ke panggangan roti.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Eh?" Dengan cepat sang komposer menggelengkan kepalanya.

Masato yang menawarkan bantuan tadi menatapnya khawatir. "Ada masalah?"

"A-a, _iie_. Aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi," sahut gadis itu.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga membuat keduanya menengok. Terlihat sosok gadis lainnya yang kini tinggal di _base camp_ STARISH, yaitu Michiko Sawaragi. "_Are_? Sepertinya aku telat bangun lagi, ya?" katanya seraya mendekat. Dari wajahnya, terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia kurang tidur.

"Apa Michi-_chan_ terbangun tengah malam lagi?" tanya Haruka khawatir.

"_T-tabun_?" Michiko hanya tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di kursinya.

Lagi, Haruka menghela napas.

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : M (**Masih belum ada adegan serius yang mengarah ke sana-_-**)**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**I Feel You, S! (Part II)**

* * *

Seperti suasana di pagi hari yang lalu-lalu, semua penghuni _base camp_ STARISH menyantap sarapannya dengan khidmat. Walau terkadang ada beberapa keributan karena tingkah aneh Michiko seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Shou berhenti sejenak sambil menatap gadis tersebut dengan wajah—err—konyol? "_Omae_, bisa tidak untuk bertingkah senormal mungkin saat sarapan?" tanyanya atau... menyindir?

"Hmm~? _Doushite_, Shou-_chan_?" tanya balik Michiko setelah memasukkan sepotong roti yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam segelas susu putih ke mulutnya.

Ren menyangga dagu. "Mungkin itu sudah jadi ciri khasnya Sawaragi, _Ochibi-chan_."

"_Ochibi...tte_?" geram Shou yang terlihat tersinggung.

"Michi_-chan wa kawaii, ne_ Haru-_chan_?" tanya Natsuki yang meminta pendapat Haruka.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. "Mau tambah lagi rotinya, Michi-_chan_?"

Michiko menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memakan potongan roti kelimanya. "Mm, _arigatou ne_, tapi perutku sudah penuh _syu~ syu~_." Ia tersenyum kecil lalu meminum sedikit susu putihnya. _Nafsu makanku jadi bertambah sejak aku tinggal di sini, _pikir Michiko. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling begitu merasa ada yang aneh. "Sepertinya Aijima-_san_ belum bangun, ya?"

"_Sumimasen_, aku kesia—_hoaaam_—ngan," sahut seseorang diiringi uapan rasa kantuk.

"Memang Kurusu dan Shinomiya tidak membangunkanmu?" tanya Masato.

Cecil duduk di samping Masato. "Tidak."

"Cecil-_kun_ keliatan lebih lelah dari biasanya. Jadi tidak kubangunkan," jelas Natsuki.

Laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu mulai mengoleskan selai kacang ke atas roti panggangnya. Lalu ia nampak mencari-cari sesuatu. "Otoya, bisa kau oper selai stoberinya?" pinta Cecil setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Nampaknya laki-laki berambut 'nyentrik' tersebut sedang asyik melamun, sampai-sampai tidak menyahut. "Otoya?" panggilnya ulang.

"Ittoki-_kun_? _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Haruka khawatir.

"..." Bukannya menyahut, Otoya terus saja memakan sepotong demi sepotong rotinya.

"Otoya, jangan melamun saat makan," kata Tokiya seraya menaruh selai stoberi yang diinginkan Cecil ke depan piring teman sekamarnya itu.

"Eh? _N-nani_?" tanya Otoya bingung.

"Tolong oper selai itu padaku, Otoya," ulang Cecil.

Dengan cepat ia berikan selai tersebut pada Ren untuk disambung ke Masato dan terakhir pada sang Pangeran Agnapolis. "A-a, _gomen, gomen_. Aku melamun tadi, ahaha," jelasnya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam diam yang tentu saja membuat anggota STARISH dan Haruka menatapnya heran plus cemas.

Kedua mata Michiko menatap sosok Tokiya dan Otoya secara bergantian.

"Masih... kepikiran dengan kejadian yang kema—?"

"—oh iya! Hari ini Ichinose-_san_ dan Ittoki-_kun_ ada pemotretan ya, karena lagu duet kalian sudah empat minggu bertahan di Oricon _Chart_?" Haruka memotong perkataan Ren.

"A-a, iya. Ahaha." Lagi-lagi, Otoya menyahut diiringi tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau tak mau tertawa, lebih baik tidak usah tertawa," sahut Michiko sarkastik.

Entah kenapa atmosfer berubah total.

"Aku selesai," kata Tokiya tiba-tiba seraya pergi keluar ruang makan.

"T-Tokiya, _matte_!" Otoya berdiri dari kursi. "Kami pergi duluan," pamitnya.

"Mereka bertengkar atau apa?" tanya Shou pelan.

* * *

**._. Maji Love '-'**

* * *

_Uuugh~ _Doushiyo_~? Semuanya pasti mencemaskan kami, _pikir Otoya seraya menutupi wajah tampannya ke dalam lipatan kedua tangannya. Selang beberapa menit, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya malu kalau bertemu dengan mereka, terutama dengan Tokiya setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin._

"Otoya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tokiya yang baru saja berganti baju.

"A-a, _daijoubu, daijoubu_." Sosok itu tersenyum sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Kini Tokiya sudah berpakaian serba hitam dengan kaos dalaman berwarna ungu tua. Kerah pada mantelnya, dibiarkan berdiri tegak dan membuatnya semakin keren. Begitulah menurut Otoya yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari belakang. Bukan hanya Tokiya, laki-laki itu sendiri juga memakai baju yang tak kalah kerennya dengan Tokiya. Bahkan lebih lebih lebih keren. Oke, kalau itu adalah pendapat _Author_ sendiri.

"Ittoki-_san_, ke sini sebentar, biar kurapikan pakaianmu," kata si penata rias.

Otoya menurut dan meninggalkan Tokiya dengan sang fotografer.

"Untuk hari ini, mohon bantuannya ya, Ichinose-_san_," katanya ramah.

"_Kochira koso_, Watanabe-_san_." Tokiya membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh para staf. "Jadi, apa tema pemotretan kali ini?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

"Dua orang mafia yang saling jatuh cinta?" jawab Watanabe dengan nada ragu.

"Apa?" Wajah Tokiya mendadak jadi lebih datar.

Watanabe agak bergedik dan menjaga jarak. "B-bermasalah dengan temanya?"

"_Iie_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tokiya Ichinose menghela napas setelah melihat laki-laki yang kini juga berpakaian sama dengannya—namun berbeda warna kaos dalamannya yaitu berwarna merah—tersebut salah tingkah jika berdekatan dengannya. Ia sadar, kali ini Otoya terlihat kaku dan lebih tegang dari pemotretan pertama mereka di suatu majalah dulu. _Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? _tanya Tokiya dalam hati.

"Ittoki-_san_, tolong lebih dekat lagi dengan Ichinose-_san_," suruh Watanabe.

Laki-laki itu mendekat sesuai perintah sambil menodongkan _short gun_-nya. "B-begini?"

"Ya, seperti itu!" Watanabe tidak jadi memotret lagi. "Apa kalian pernah melihat film _action_? Gaya kalian masih terlihat kaku, terutama Ittoki-_san_," katanya dengan nada yang menyakitkan untuk Tokiya. _Cerewet, _cacinya dalam hati. Ia mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan pendapat. "Biar aku saja yang menodongkan pistol pada Otoya," kata Tokiya dengan nata datar.

"_Nice_! Tukar posisi!" seru si fotografer bersemangat.

"To—!" Belum sempat Otoya menyanggah, Tokiya sudah menukar posisi mereka.

"—tahan," potong Tokiya dengan nada berbisik.

Kedua manik _ruby_ milik Otoya nampak melebar saat sebuah tangan menarik bagian leher kaos merahnya dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Tangan kanan Tokiya memegang pistol yang diarahkan pada keningnya. Pandangannya tajam seolah ingin memakan Otoya hidup-hidup. Namun justru karena itu, Otoya jadi terhanyut dan tanpa sadar terus menatap Tokiya dengan pandangan memelas.

_A-apa-apaan ini!? Berhenti menatapku seper—eh?_

Pandangan tajamnya perlahan memudar begitu sadar kalau tangan laki-laki itu bergetar.

_Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!_

"_Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!_ Keluarkan aura kalian yang sesungguhnya! Aura yang saling ingin mendominasi satu sama lain! Aura yang menginginkan untuk tetap hidup sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Berbagai seruan lainnya dari Watanabe terdengar mendominasi ruang pemotretan.

Mendadak, Tokiya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang pistol. "Bisa dihen—"

—_grep_!

Dengan napas terengah-engah, _partner_-nya itu menghentikan ucapannya dengan hanya menarik kerah mantel hitamnya. Pandangan Otoya pun berubah menjadi tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Perubahannya itu tentu saja membuat Tokiya terpaku. Semua pasang mata menatap takjub pada sosok Otoya.

_Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!_

"_Sugoi! Sugoi!_" Watanabe sibuk memotret dari semua sudut.

"Jangan menghentikan pemotretan secara sepihak," desis Otoya.

Kaget. Hanya itu yang bisa diungkapkan oleh Tokiya. Baru kali ini _teman_ yang paling enerjiknya berkata seperti itu dengan nada mendesis pula. Karena tak mau kalah, Tokiya kembali memasang wajah dingin. "Baiklah, kuturuti _permainan_mu," sahutnya dengan nada berbisik dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar.

Bisikan laki-laki itu malah berdampak pada Otoya. Wajahnya perlahan kembali seperti semula. Bahkan rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya, walau terlihat secara samar-samar.

_Jepret! Jepret!_

"Arahkan pistol pada dagu Ittoki-_san_!" suruh Watanabe sambil memotret tanpa henti.

"Seperti yang kau mau, Watanabe-_san_," bisik Tokiya lagi dengan wajah menyeringai.

Otoya _speechless_ seketika. _Tokiya... menyeringai... _

_Bluuush!_

* * *

**'-' STARISH ._.**

* * *

Jam istirahat untuk makan siang sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini semua pegawai maupun _idol-idol_ yang ikut andil dalam pembuatan film layar lebar pertama STARISH kembali disibukkan dengan pengambilan gambar yang diambil di luar studio. Tepatnya di halaman belakang studio teater milik agensi Shining.

"Maaf, aku pamit lebih dulu," kata Ren pada Minato.

"_It's okay_. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ren-_kun_," sahutnya seraya tersenyum.

"_Ochibi-chan_, ayo cepat!"

Shou Kurusu yang menjadi bintang tamu dalam siaran radio swasta bersama Ren itu memberikan _death glare_ gratisnya. "_Chibitte yuu na_!"

"Terima takdir saja, Shou-_chan_," imbuh Michiko yang main lewat saja di tengah-tengah Minato, Shou, dan Ren. Mendengar hal itu, muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kening Shou. "Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan pengambilan gambarnya!" seru gadis manis berambut _indigo_ tersebut dan sukses membuat kening Minato berkedut.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintah, _BAKA_!"

"Ittoki-_kun_ dan Aijima-_san_ sudah siap?" Michiko pura-pura tak mendengar seruan Minato barusan.

"Ah, _m-matte, matte_!" Kini sosok Otoya sudah berubah menjadi pelajar di Saotome Gakuen lagi. Sedari tadi ia nampak kesusahan memakai dasi karena terlalu terburu-buru. "Aa~ _mou_! Aku lupa cara memasang dasi," keluh laki-laki tersebut seraya meminta penata rias untuk memakaikannya.

Minato _sweat drop_. "Sebenarnya kau lulus sekolah tahun berapa sih?"

_Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, makanya jadi _error_ begitu, _sahut Tokiya dalam hati.

"Psst!" Michiko menyenggol lengannya. "Pemotretannya berjalan lancar, kan?"

"Hm."

Gadis yang kini berpenampilan ala lolicon itu tersenyum lega. "_Yokatta~ syu~ syu~_." Alis sebelah kanan Tokiya terangkat sedikit. Michiko hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya seraya duduk lagi di kursi khusus yang disediakan untuknya. Ia memandangi kedua laki-laki yang kini mulai mengadu akting, yaitu Otoya dan Cecil. Matanya perlahan menutup.

"_CUT_!" Suara Minato membuat mata Michiko terbuka lagi.

"Seharusnya Cecil-_kun_ terlihat seperti orang bosan dan juga sedih," kata Minato.

"A-a, _sumimasen_," sahut Cecil sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

Michiko menyangga dagu seraya memejamkan matanya kembali karena rasa kantuk akibat tidak tidur semalam suntuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Apa maksudnya ini?" geram Ranmaru Kurosaki setelah membanting pintu ruangan dengan bertuliskan 'Shining Saotome' di bagian atas pintu. Tangan kanannya terlihat tengah mencengkeram sebuah majalah ternama yang baru dibelinya kemarin saat berada di Negara terakhir _Road Show Tour_ keliling Benua Eropa mereka, yaitu Perancis. _Tap, tap, tap._ Dengan wajah memerah karena menahan emosi, ia mendekati sang Presdir yang berdiri membelakanginya. _

"_Ran-Ran! _Dame yo_!" Sosok Reiji Kotobuki ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan._

Brak!_ Suara majalah yang terbanting ke atas meja terdengar._

"_Apa ada masalah dengan _Road Show Tour_ kalian?" tanya Shining tanpa menoleh._

_Suasana hening dan mencekam langsung terasa._

"_Kenapa Anda menyetujui proyek ini, Presdir?" tanya Ranmaru serius. _

"_Tentu saja karena menarik," sahutnya seraya berbalik dan menari aneh. Pak—ehem—tua itu berputar mendekati Ranmaru lalu mengambil majalah tersebut yang menjadikan artisnya, yaitu STARISH menjadi topik utama dengan pembahasan film arahan Minato Higarashi dan Michiko Sawaragi sebagai penulis naskah. "Apa itu yang menjadi masalahmu, Kurosaki?"_

Brak!_ "Tentu saja! Bagaimana pun juga film itu mengambil tema _shounen ai_!"_

"_Jujur saja, saya juga tidak suka dengan kerja sama yang Anda buat ini," imbuh Camui seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti Ai Mikaze._

"_Menurut dataku, agensi Shining tidak pernah membuat film seperti itu sebelumnya."_

"_Ya~h, memang ini yang pertama kali~," kata Shining menyahuti perkataan Ai._

_Reiji menatap teman-temannya dengan penuh kecemasan._

"_Jadi~ kalian ke sini untuk berdemo?" tanya sang Presdir._

"—chi-_chan_? Michi-_chan_? Michi-_chan_?" Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan nada khawatir. Rasa hangat menjalar dari sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pipinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. "Shinomiya-..._san_?" lirih Michiko seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri karena ia merasa bukan lagi di tempat sebelum ia tertidur. "Di mana ini? Apa syutingnya sudah selesai?"

"Sekarang kita sedang perjalanan pulang, syuting sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu," sahut Tokiya yang duduk di samping supir.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang menggendongku sampai ke mobil?"

"Aku. Ada masalah?" Cecil tersenyum pada Michiko yang duduk di belakangnya bersama Masato dan Otoya.

"Michi tidur terlalu lama, bahkan seperti orang mati," timpal si rambut merah.

Tawa kecil terdengar. "_Gomen, gomen._ Aku susah tidur semalam," kata Michiko.

"Oh iya, tadi Otoya memfo—hmph!"

Otoya menyumpal mulut Cecil yang coba-coba untuk membocorkan rahasianya dengan tangan kanan. "Ahahaha, tadi kau mau bicara apa sih, Cecil? Sepertinya nggak penting, ya?" Laki-laki itu terlihat kesusahan jika disuruh untuk berbohong bagi Michiko.

"Ittoki-_kun_, apa yang kau rahasikan, hm?" tanya gadis itu sambil berbalik.

"Eh? Tidak ada kok, sungguh!"

"Hmmmph! Mmph!"

Melihat Cecil yang megap-megap kehabisan oksigen, Otoya langsung membuka sumpalannya. "Oh iya, kira-kira Nanami mau belikan kita semua kue apa, ya?" gumamnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kue? Memang siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Michiko.

"Aku," sahut Cecil dari belakang.

Sontak gadis itu berbalik lagi. "EEEH!? _Majiii_!?"

"31 Oktober, ulang tahunnya Cecil-_kun_," jelas Natsuki. Wajahnya tampak tertekuk beberapa detik kemudian. "Padahal aku ingin membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Cecil-_kun_, tapi Haru-_chan_ bilang 'tidak perlu karena semuanya terlihat kelelahan termasuk aku'," jelasnya lagi dengan wajah cemberut. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan berikan salah satu koleksi Piyo-_chan_-ku sebagai hadiah! Cecil-_kun_ mau 'kan menerimanya?" Ia menengok ke belakang dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Tentu saja. _Arigatou_, Natsuki," kata Cecil senang sambil tersenyum.

Otoya mendekati Cecil—yang padahal sudah duduk di samping kirinya.

"Aku juga akan memberikan hadiah untuk Cecil, tapi besok. Tidak apa, kan?"

Tidak tahan jika Otoya yang memberikannya sebuah _puppy eyes no jutsu_, Cecil langsung mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja, Otoya. Terima kasih, ya." Tanpa ragu, ia mengacak-acak rambut Otoya yang memilik tubuh 2 cm lebih pendek darinya.

Senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah Michiko begitu sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak suka dari kaca.

"Aku juga menyusul ya, Aijima-_san_."

"Terima kasih, Michiko."

**To Be Continued**

**Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, minna-san!^^ Yokatta, malam ini (karena saya update-nya malam) bisa nge-publish chap selanjutnya setelah nyuri-nyuri waktu luang. :D Ne, ne, ne, untuk part Tokiya habis sampai sini tapi masih ada part Cecil kok setelah ini yang pastinya bakal ngefokusin tentang cinta segitiga mereka (TxOxC). Spoiler nih ya, ceritanya. Saya gak pernah bosen untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH dan MAAF atas review dan keterlambatan update-an saya. Habis, waktu kepake terus sama kerja kelompok lah, apalan ini itu lah, ulangan harian, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi anehnya, kalo pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, masih sempet-sempetnya buat nonton anime "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi". Yaaah, baru-baru ini juga sih nonton dan baca manga-nya. ._.**

**Terima kasih ya untuk yang nge-review : Rye Yureka (**eh? Kurang ya? ._. sumimasen, karena masih awal-awal jadi yaaa masih kurang. Tapi doain aja mudah-mudahan bisa bertambah. :D ini udah dilanjut walau telat banget update-nya**); NaRin RinRin (**terima kasih untuk support-nya :) ehehe, nanti Tokiya bakal jadi gentle kok sebentar lagi, tenang aja~ #EvilLaugh# etoo, doain aja ya mudah-mudahan gak mendominasi straight-nya :D**); mae and jae-chan (**oke sip! Ini udah dilanjut walau telat banget update-nya. :) sumimasen~**); Karin Ryodai (**sip! Ini udah di-update, silahkan dibaca lagi :D**); dhevicka (**etoo, karena kepanjangan jadi manggilnya vicka-san saja ya? :) arigatou dibilang keren. Etoo, ditunggu aja ya MasaRen nya. soalnya alur dibuat sesuai lagu Maji Love 2000% (tuh kan jadi spoiler lagi) :D jadi tunggu aja ya~**).**

**Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya. :D**

**Terima kasih juga yang sempet-sempetin untuk mampir ke sini. **

**See You Next Time!**

**CHAU!**


	8. I Miss You, A! (Part I)

Saa Let's song!

Yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)  
Sora ni utaou (Let's go!)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
Mirai no chizu wo (Yes Yes!) kimi to egakou  
Kono REBORYUUSHON (We are!)

Ikimashou (ST RISH!)  
Ai wo Change the star  
Check it out!

"_Lagu ini..." Michiko Sawaragi bergumam seraya mencari-cari asal lagu tersebut. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan laptopnya di bawah pohon. Gadis berpenampilan mirip boneka lolita itu terus melangkah dengan hati-hati karena penerangan di sekitarnya sangat minim._

GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou  
Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou  
Docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU  
KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

Tap.

"_Suara Ittoki_-san _dan Ichinose_-san_?"_

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

_Michiko mempercepat langkahnya, namun suatu cahaya membuatnya berhenti melangkah mendekati gedung sekolah. Cahaya hijau yang sangat mencolok tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pepohonan. _

Naze ka?  
Kimi de  
Afureteru  
Kokoro  
Sawagu

Fushigi na RAVE

_Sekali lagi sang gadis ingin beranjak untuk mendekati suara yang ia tahu milik Ren Jinguji dan Masato Hijirikawa. Namun cahaya itu makin bersinar dan membuatnya berbalik. Ia berjalan sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon. Rasa takut dan penasaran mulai muncul tatkala sinar yang dilihatnya semakin terlihat dekat._

Mada minu seiza wo  
Futari de tsumuide  
KISU yori  
Sugoi!  
Uta de sekai wo tsukurou

Kali ini Shou-_chan_ dan Shinomiya-_san_..., _katanya dalam hati dengan pandangan ke arah atap gedung sekolah yang terlihat bercahaya jingga. Perlahan kepala gadis itu menengok ke belakang, tempat cahaya hijau tersebut berasal. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya sambil berbalik._

Saa Let's dance!

Yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)

Sora ni odorous (Let's go!)

Yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa

Junbi wa OK?

Ikkai kiri no (Yes Yes!)

SUPESHARU jinsei

Kyoukashou ni wa (We are!)

Nottenai (ST RISH!)

Ai wo Change the star!

Check it out!

Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE!

"Sonna..._" Kedua tangan Michiko menutup mulutnya._

Tap. _Ia mundur selangkah dengan pandangan tak percaya._

_Sesosok laki-laki yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya muncul di tengah-tengah sinar hijau tersebut. Tapi yang membuat Michiko tak percaya adalah seekor kucing hitam yang sering ia lihat bersama Haruka Nanami kini berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki misterius dengan aura berwarna hijau di sekelilingnya._

Deg, deg, deg.

A-apa yang terjadi...? _tanya Michiko dalam hati seraya terduduk di bawah pohon._

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Maji Love STARISH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : M (**Doakan saja mudah-mudahan ada di chapter selanjutnya-_-**)**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, D**rama**, F**riendship

**Pairing : T**x**O**x**C, N**x**S**x**S, M**x**R, **etc**.**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

**I Miss You, A! (Part I)**

* * *

Bayangan masa lalu kembali merasuki pikiran Michiko saat ia ingin tertidur. _Ada apa denganku? Sejak aku tinggal di dekat mereka, kenangan masa laluku selalu muncul setiap hari_, keluhnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap sang komposer STARISH, Haruka yang tengah terlelap di kasurnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

01.17 P.M..

Ia bangkit dari kasur. "Masih ada waktu..."

_Cklek._ Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Michiko pergi keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga sambil menyelimuti piyama putihnya dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru. Masih bisa ia lihat secara samar-samar, semua anggota STARISH tertidur di ruang keluarga. Sang gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu hanya bisa menahan tawa begitu melihat gaya tidur mereka, sampai saat matanya menemukan sosok Cecil Aijima yang tertidur di samping Otoya.

_Oi, oi, oi..._

_Sweat drop_ muncul begitu melihat satu sosok lainnya di sebelah Otoya, yaitu Tokiya.

Lagi, ia berjalan menuju keluar _base camp_ dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam yang damai menemani sosoknya yang tengah terduduk dan memejamkan mata. Angin semilir menggoyangkan helaian rambut _indigo_-nya ikut melambai mengikuti gerakannya. Cahaya keunguan mulai keluar di sekitar tubuhnya seiring makin kencangnya angin bertiup.

"_Feel my bond... feel my breath... feel my soul..._"

_Sriiing..._

Cahaya itu terlihat semakin gelap. Hembusan angin pun semakin kencang.

_Srak!_ Suara ranting patah seketika membuat cahaya dari tubuh Michiko menghilang.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang. "_Sumimasen_. Sepertinya, kedatanganku membuat ritualmu jadi batal." Suara khas dari seorang Cecil Aijima terdengar dan itu cukup membuat Michiko tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya lebih dulu dari yang lain karena kita... **sama**," sahut Michiko seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Cecil memandang tajam ke arah gadis tersebut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'sama'?"

Sang gadis membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Kau... aku... punya kekuatan sihir. Bukan begitu, Cecil Aijima?"

_Syuuuh..._ Tiupan angin malam mengisi kesenjangan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di antara keduanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar tawa kecil disertai suara langkah kaki mendekati Michiko yang tengah berdiri di bibir danau. "Sejak awal aku memang curiga denganmu, terlebih saat pertama kali melihat novelmu di toko buku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari novelmu dan membuatku harus membelinya," ceritanya.

"..." Michiko menjaga jarak dengan mengambil satu langkah ke kanan.

"Kau takut denganku, Michiko Sawaragi?" tanya Cecil.

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu, Pangeran Agnapolis?" tantang si gadis.

"Sekarang... aku jadi tahu, kenapa novel-novelmu laku terjual."

_Deg._ Mendadak sosok laki-laki itu sudah berada 5 centi meter di hadapannya dan sontak membuat Michiko mundur selangkah. "A-ap-apa yang ma—" Suaranya tertahan karena terlalu terkejut saat tangan yang lebih besar darinya tiba-tiba menahan lengan kirinya.

"Apa selama ini kau menjual novel-novelmu dengan kekuatan sihir?"

"..."

Sadar atau tidak, genggaman Cecil menguat. "Aku benci orang sepertimu," akunya.

Tangan Michiko terkepal. "Aku juga benci orang sepertimu." Ia menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata _emerald_ Cecil. "Kau tak berhak menuduhku seperti itu! Kau tak tahu 'kan kekuatan apa yang sebenarnya kupunya!?" Dengan sekali sentakan, genggaman Cecil terlepas.

"..._g-gomen_."

"..."

Cecil nampak menundukkan kepala, menyesal. "_Gomen_, aku terbawa perasaan."

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Michiko. Ia pun memilih berjongkok lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. "Sebenarnya... aku tidak punya kekuatan sihir seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Kekuatan sihir milikku otomatis diberikan pada anak-anak yang terlahir di keluarga Sawaragi, dan aku... sama sekali tak menginginkannya," cerita Michiko dengan pandangan meredup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cecil seraya ikut berjongkok.

"Kakakku... mati karena kekuatan ini."

Rasa simpati nampak dari kedua mata Cecil.

"Di sisi lain, aku memang membencinya. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, berkat kekuatan ini, aku bisa bertemu dan menjadi dekat dengan kalian semua. Aku selalu berpikir, apa di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menakjubkan seperti kalian lagi?" Ia tertawa pelan sebelum kembali bercerita. "Konyol, bukan? Seolah-olah aku bergantung pada kalian."

"Tidak kok. Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu." Cecil tersenyum ramah.

Entah sejak kapan suasananya menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Memang sihir apa yang kau punya?" tanya Cecil secara hati-hati.

"Sihir... indera keenam? Entahlah, itu disebut sihir atau bukan, aku masih meragukannya," aku Michiko dengan wajah frustasi. "Tapi... kalau bukan sihir, tak mungkin aku bisa mengubah takdir seperti yang kulakukan waktu itu," tambahnya dengan nada bergumam sehingga Cecil tak mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa melihat masa depanku?" tanya Cecil semangat.

Michiko hanya tertawa seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Eh? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di masa depan, Michiko," pintanya.

"Maaf, Aijima-_san_. Aku tak mau takdir yang sudah ditulis untukmu hancur karena kuceritakan apa yang kulihat." Melihat wajah laki-laki itu tertekuk, mau tak mau membuat Michiko kembali tertawa. "Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu kita berseteru, tapi sekarang suasananya berubah total, ya?" candanya.

"Sepertinya, kau bisa _melihat_ dengan jelas, ya? Bahkan tanpa melihat orang tersebut."

"Walau begitu, tetap saja kekuatanku ini punya kelemahan."

Cecil menyangga dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya. "Aku juga bisa melihatnya tapi tidak sejelas itu. Lagipula, aku harus menatap ke matanya terlebih dulu jika aku mau melihat masa depan mereka," ceritanya lagi.

"Sekarang aku sadar," kedua mata Michiko menatap ke arah langit, "sihir itu... aneh."

"Aa. Banyak macamnya pula." Cecil memilih untuk berbaring di samping Michiko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" heran sang gadis sambil mengambil jarak.

"_Ne_, kalau sudah begini, kau mau menemaniku melihat bintang sampai pagi?"

"Hah?"

Senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya terlihat di wajah Cecil. "Aku sering melakukannya dengan Otoya."

* * *

**._. Maji Love STARISH '-'**

* * *

"Cecil! Awas!" Belum sempat ia kembali berbalik untuk menghadap ke depan, keningnya berbenturan dengan tiang lampu. _Dug! _"_Ittai_...," lirihnya sambil berjongkok di depan tiang tersebut. Tak lupa kedua tangannya menutupi kening yang kemungkinan sudah memerah.

"C-Cecil, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Otoya yang sempat memperingatkannya tadi.

"A-a, _daijoubu desu_."

Shou nampak berpikir sebentar. "Sejak pagi tingkahmu terlihat aneh, Cecil."

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa pelan seraya bangkit. "_S-sou ka_?" Dalam hati ia merutuki perkataan Michiko saat dirinya memergoki apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. _"Apa _novelku_ mulai mempengaruhimu, Aijima-_san_?" _Pandangannya sontak tertuju pada sosok gadis yang dengan santainya berjalan di samping Minato.

"Aku taruh barang bawaanku ke tempat penginapanku dulu, ya," pamit Otoya.

Cecil mengangguk dengan pandangan aneh tatkala matanya melihat sosok Tokiya di depan Otoya.

Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Masato dan Ren yang juga ikut memperhatikannya heran. Memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, Ren pun merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menikmati angin laut. "Sudah lama aku tidak berlibur ke sini."

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk liburan, Jinguji," kata Masato mengingatkan.

"_Hai, hai_." Ren mulai beranjak mengikuti Otoya menuju ke penginapan.

"Kaoru-_chan_!?" Teriakan Natsuki Shinomiya membuat semua orang menengok.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah mirip Shou yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu hanya tersenyum. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna_," sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Belum sempat ia berdiri dengan benar, seseorang sudah menubruk dan memeluknya. "Eh? M-Michi-_chan_?" tanya Kaoru ragu-ragu.

"Huaaa! Kukira kau benar-benar tak mau dataaang!" seru Michiko.

"Kaoru-_chan_! Aku merindukanmu!" Satu orang lagi ikut nimbrung memeluknya.

"N-Natsuki, tung—huaaa!"

_Bruk!_

Karena tak bisa menahan dua beban, mereka bertiga pun terjatuh dengan Kaoru berada di posisi paling bawah. "_I-ittai~_," lirihnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. "_Hisashiburi_, Shou-_chan_."

Yang disapa ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, pada akhirnya kau tak bisa menolak_nya_, kan?"

_Blush!_ "A-apa sih? Uuugh, menyingkir d-dari tubuhku, berat tahu!" keluh Kaoru.

Michiko dan Natsuki menurut. Keduanya hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hmm? _Ochibi-chan_ kedua?" heran Ren yang tidak jadi pergi ke penginapan.

"_H-hai_?" Mungkin bagi Kaoru, panggilan Ren adalah hal biasa.

Berbeda dengan Shou yang mulai naik darah. Dengan tiga sudut siku-siku di keningnya, Shou memperkenalkan sosok Kaoru. "Terserahlah mau kau panggil dia siapa, aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, dia adalah saudara kembar identikku. Namanya Kaoru Kurusu dan dia adalah adikku," kata Shou sambil memegang kedua bahu sang adik.

"Aku baru tahu, kau punya kembaran, Kurusu," gumam Masato.

"Sekarang Kaoru tinggal di sekolah berasrama khusus kedokteran, jadi aku tak bisa mengenalkannya pada kalian karena kami juga jarang bertemu," jelasnya.

"Tapi Kao-_chan_ pernah ke lokasi syuting kok, tapi Hijirikawa-_san_ sudah pergi," imbuh Michiko. Dengan santainya ia menggandeng lengan laki-laki tersebut, tanpa tahu bahwa kedua pipi Kaoru yang sudah memerah. "Dan mulai sekarang, Kao-_chan_ akan bekerja sama dengan kita membuat film Maji Love STARISH!"

"_Sou desu ka,_" gumam Cecil sambil memperhatikan Shou dan Kaoru secara bergantian.

"Apa?" sewot Shou.

"Walau Shou kakaknya, Kaoru terlihat lebih tinggi, ya?" kata Cecil tanpa dosa.

_Twitch!_ "_OMAE_!"

Michiko dan lainnya—termasuk Kaoru—pergi dari amukan Shou. "Kabuuur!"

Minato Higarashi—yang merasa paling tua di antara mereka—hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar bocah. Ingat umur, oi! Ingat umur!" serunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengambilan gambar dilanjutkan sampai malam. Cuaca kala itu sangat mendukung proses syuting dengan turunnya hujan yang cukup deras dan sukses membuat repot para staf. Tapi setidaknya mereka tak perlu membuang-buang air untuk menciptakan background hujan deras saat bagian Otoya menatap keluar jendela.

Duo M nampak gemetar sambil memperhatikan layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Ugh, _samui~_," gumam sang pembuat skenario. "Eh?"

Tanpa diduga Masato menyelimuti bahunya dengan selimut tebal.

Ia tersenyum. "_Arigatou,_ Hijirikawa-_san_." Laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum tipis sekali lalu kembali menatap adegan yang tengah dimainkan oleh Otoya dan Cecil di depan mereka. Otoya terlihat kikuk di tepi kasur begitu Cecil memasuki ruangan setelah berganti baju. Gadis itu terkikik pelan dan kembali membaca naskah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Tokiya Ichinose yang tengah duduk di samping Minato.

"T-terima kasih karena mau meminjamkan bajumu, Cecil," kata Otoya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut hanya mengangguk.

Hening beberapa detik sampai terdengar suara orang duduk di samping Otoya.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau selalu sendirian, Cecil."

Yang diajak bicara nampak menunduk dan tanpa sadar menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Aku memang suka sendirian, tapi tak apa jika ada satu-dua orang yang mau berteman denganku," kata Cecil seraya meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi mungkin lebih dari sepuluh."

"Walau begitu, mereka tak bisa menganggapku sebagai murid biasa."

Untuk sesaat, Otoya melupakan kenyataan bahwa sosok Cecil merupakan Pangeran Agnapolis. "A-a, _gomen, gomen._ Sepertinya aku salah mengambil topik pembicaraan." Ia nampak terlihat bodoh di layar monitor dengan tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk pelan pipi kanannya. "_Ne_, Cecil. Kalau boleh jujur...," kedua mata _ruby_ Otoya melirik sebentar ke samping, "aku selalu lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa kau itu Pangeran sungguhan, Pangeran Agnapolis. T-tapi aku janji, aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak sopan terhadapmu," ikrarnya yang justru membuat Cecil terlihat kecewa.

"Aku justru senang jika kau menganggapku sebagai murid biasa," lirih Cecil.

"..."

"Hidup sebagai seorang Pangeran membuatku susah bersosialisasi," ungkapnya.

Tawa miris dari sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya membuat Otoya menengok.

"Bahkan Haruka masih menganggapku sebagai orang asing sampai sekarang. ia juga masih tak percaya soal perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Raja terdahulu dengan Kakeknya." Cecil menatap balik Otoya yang baru-baru ini dekat dengannya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Cecil..."

"Mungkin karena kedatanganku juga yang terlalu tiba-tiba," imbuhnya.

_Grep!_

Kedua mata _emerald_ Cecil melebar. "O-Otoya?" Tak terdengar jawaban dari seseorang yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Semua pasang mata yang melihat adegan mereka tentu saja ikut terbawa suasana haru. Bahkan si Kembar Kurusa dan Natsuki sudah sesenggukan—minus Shou yang sibuk nahan Natsuki untuk tidak melepas kacamatanya. "_N-nanda yo, sore_?" Tanpa sadar, suara Cecil terdengar bergetar. Air mata pun setetes demi setetes mulai berjatuhan menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Aku... mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Cecil bisa merasakan pelukan Otoya semakin mengerat. "Otoya..."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin sekali berteman, tapi kau selalu menutup diri dengan berpura-pura seolah kau bisa melakukan semua hal itu sendirian," lirih Otoya sambil melepas pelukannya. Namun Cecil justru tak membiarkan pelukan itu terlepas.

"Semakin lama, kau semakin mirip Ibuku, Otoya," aku Cecil.

"Eh? I-Ibu?" pekiknya.

Sambil menghapus air matanya, Cecil melepas pelukan mereka kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat cerobong asap. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya lagi dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa kayu ke tungku pembakaran. "Mau coklat panas?" tawarnya tanpa menengok.

Otoya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah kenyang."

"Memang kau sudah makan malam?"

"Eh? _Etoo_..." Dari nadanya, tentu saja ia mencoba mencari alasan.

Hening kembali merajai sampai Otoya kembali menatap sosok Cecil setelah beberapa menit memandangi keadaan di luar penginapan. "Cecil, kau punya... ponsel?" tanyanya ragu, mengingat selama ini ia tak pernah sekali pun melihat Cecil memegang ponsel.

"Aku belum beli ponsel."

"Oh."

"Kau mau memberitahu teman sekamarmu untuk tak mencarimu?"

Pertanyaan dari Cecil membuat semuanya menengok ke arah orang yang dimaksud. Otoya berakting—atau sungguhan?—gugup dan kaget di saat yang bersamaan. "Bukannya selama ini 'dia' tak memperdulikanmu, Otoya?" Intonasi yang jelas-jelas terdengar serius dan bukan pura-pura itu kembali membuat puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada sosok Cecil Aijima yang kini tengah berjongkok membelakangi semua. Bahkan Otoya sendiri juga kaget, seolah perkataan itu secara alami keluar dari mulut Cecil.

"_CUT!_ Kita lanjutkan besok pagi! Otoya-_kun_ dan Tokiya-_kun_, tolong pelajari lagi naskahnya," perintah Minato secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kok berhenti?" heran Otoya dengan polosnya.

"Sudah larut malam, lagipula begitu juga sudah bagus," sahut Michiko.

Tokiya keluar dari tempat syuting secara diam-diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena rintikan hujan. Laki-laki itu tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang terus memperhatikannya sampai sosok itu menghilang di tengah kegelapan. Mata itu kemudian beralih pada laki-laki lainnya yang masih betah mengaduk-aduk abu di tungku pembakaran. "_Maji ka yo_...," gumamnya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa syutingnya dihentikan," kata Ren dengan senyum arogannya.

"Oh, bagus deh," sahut orang tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

**YOSH! Akhirnya bisa diterusin juga fanfic saya yang satu ini. :) Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutannya? Saya harap, para pembaca mau membaca chapter ini dan memberikan ampunan pada Author laknat yang dengan teganya menunda-nunda untuk menulis lanjutan fic ini... T^T Hontou ni gomenasai!**

**Thanks banget buat para pembaca yang masih mau nyempetin untuk mampir ke fanfic rada-rada gaje ini dan ninggalin jejak di kolom Review (NaRin RinRin, ai-chan, dhevicka-san, dan Uzumaki Naa-chan). Maaf nggak bisa bales satu persatu karena mata sudah 5 watt. ._. Tapi secara keseluruhan, saya baca review-nya kebanyakan pada nanyain 'ke mana sosok Kaoru yang katanya mau ngajakin dinner Michiko?' Naaah, di sini terjawab dengan jelas. Kaoru bersekolah di sekolah khusus kedokteran dan berasrama, makanya jarang nongol. Soal dia gak nongol juga karena takut chapter-nya kepanjangan. :D**

**Huft, akhirnya saya bisa tenang mengikuti UTS yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan setelah meng-update fic ini. Bakal di update lagi setelah selesai UTS dan siapkan diri untuk baca kelanjutannya. Saya WARNING dari sekarang, untuk yang di bawah umur agar tidak melanjutkan membaca fanfic ini. Tapi kalau tetap maksa, yaaa dosa tanggung sendiri ya! :) So, jangan salahin saya kalau otak para readers jadi teracuni. XD**

**Sekian dari saya.**

**Kurang lebihnya mohon ma—**_**BLETAK!**_

**See you next time!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
